Fog (About Masky and Hoodie)
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: "Hoodie? Hoodie, wake up! Wake up, Hoodie! You have to wake up!" Masky pleaded to his hooded friend. "Masky!" Jeff the Killer approached. "We have to hurry or Slendy will find out." "I know, but, Hoodie. He's hurt."
1. Chapter 1

**I was feeling sad and lonely one night and I couldn't think of anything for my Death the Kid story and I can't do anything with just one vote for the other so I grew bored and started surfing through creepypasta again. Then i decided that I wanted to write. So with my boredom I lay in bed at four in the morning and created this. I waited for a couple of days before I decided that maybe I should put this on fanfiction. So with nothing else to do I copied an pasted what you see here. Enjoy my boredom.**

MASKY- "Hoodie? Hoodie, wake up! Wake up, Hoodie! You have to wake up!" Masky pleaded to his hooded friend.

"Masky!" Jeff the Killer approached. "We have to hurry or Slendy will find out."

"I know, but, Hoodie. He's hurt."

"I know! C-can you lift him?"

"Y-yeah. I think so, but won't that hurt him?"

"He's unconscious. He won't feel a thing and if he does I doubt it will hurt as bad. He won't be able to comprehend what's happening... I think."

HOODIE- Masky? He was... talking... to me? What happened? Jeff? They're both panicking. They can't panic. That won't help anything! Ow! E-everything hurts! What's going on?! C-can't... Drifting... Can't hold it...

Now where am I? Upon sitting up I noticed that I was in a foggy area. It looked like a hallway, but why was I here? I stood and turned in a slow circle. This fog was so thick and it looked like the hall was endless in both directions. A multitude of doors covered the hall in both directions. I decided to go in the direction I was facing before. I was facing that way for a reason, right. I started walking. I couldn't see anything really with all of this fog. Nothing besides the dull lights above me and the white walls. Oh how I hated that color. Was white even considered a color anyway? I kept walking at a rather slow pace as I took in my situation just as slow. I walked the endless hall without question. I stopped, feeling like I had just stepped in a sticky puddle. Looking down I saw that I was standing in a red liquid. Blood?! Wh-whose blood was this?! It was so fresh... Swallowing my fear and realizing that the only thing I could do was to continue on I started walking again. This time at a faster pace. I felt a slight burning in my side as I walked. I tried to ignore it, but soon enough I looked down again. Placing a hand on my side I felt a sticky warm liquid. There was a huge slash in my hoody... How? When did I-? Hearing a snicker I looked around. Spinning in a circle more than once only to find that I was still all alone in this hallway. I closed my eyes. This couldn't be real. I just imagined it. All of this isn't real. But the pain... No. It had to be just an illusion or something. We did after all go to the barren land- Wait. Masky! Jeff! I opened my eyes.

"Masky! Jeff! Where are you?! Masky?! Masky?!"

I could feel panic start to creep over me. I started running. The pain in my side flared up, but I pushed that aside.

"Masky?! Masky?! Masky, please! Answer me! S-someone! Anyone!"

My shouting and panicking stopped abruptly as I ran into a white wall, which had been pretty well hidden in the thick fog. I groaned as I slipped my hand under my dark mask to rub my face. Ow... Just great. Now I was going to be covered in blood. I slowly pushed myself back up, still a bit dazed by the fact that I ran right into a wall. I looked to the left then to the right. Two paths. Two more endless halls. Each held a great many of doors. Well... When nothing goes right go left, right? I headed that way at a much slower pace. I didn't want to run into another wall.

"Masky?!" I called again.

Still no answer. I continued on until I heard a laugh. I froze. This wasn't a happy carefree laugh. This one was much more dark.

"Masky?" The rather dark voice questioned.

There was silence. I let out the breath that I had been holding since the laugh had sounded and took a few cautious steps forward like the speaker would suddenly materialize in right front of me. What if they had Masky and Jeff? Masky... I gulped and swallowed my fear so I could continue on. All of this fog was rather annoying. I stopped as the voice rang off again.

"Is that who You're looking for? Not me?"

Maybe it was just me, but he seemed to be mocking me. I continued on. Faster than before. I had to find him no matter how scared I was before something...bad happened. It was just a feeling I had though. I chanced opening the first door I came over. I gasped. This was...

"You ok kid?" A bodiless voice sounded.

"Yeah. Thanks. I know I shouldn't have come to the human world, but... I got curious and now I can see that wasn't the only one." A second voice echoed.

"You live in the... second world?"

"In the shadows, yes. Don't you?..."

"..."

"No? But master said that proxy's shouldn't stay in this world for longer than they need to. You Are a proxy right?"

"Yeah, but I've always lived here. Is that bad?"

"Always?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Are you alone?"

"... Yes."

"Hey! Hey! D-don't cry! I didn't mean to make you sad!"

"'So kay... 'S my fault. I must've gotten ditched here because I wasn't good enough or something."

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure that's not it. I know! If you don't have a real home maybe I can help."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Maybe you could come with me. Master might be able to help."

"..."

"I know he can help! Please don't cry again... "

"..."

"So? Will you let me help you?"

"... S-sure?"

"Great! My name's Masky."

"... Hoodie."

I quickly closed the door on the invisible scene. Wh-what was that? What just happened? That was when- I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and quickly moved on. Desperate to get away from the scene that happened when I was so young. My curiosity gripped my attention so I opened the door right next to it.

"I thought I told you Not to go there!" The first voice sounded.

"I know, but-" A second voice played.

"What would have happened if you were seen?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Rules are set in place for a reason!"

"Alright, but-"

"You can't-"

"Please!"

"...?"

"I-I'm sorry master. I-I just- I- um. I met someone there. A-another proxy and he- Well... Come on out Hoodie!..."

"...?!"

"He was all alone and well... Can we help him somehow?"

"..."

"I-I'm sorry." A third echoed. "I shouldn't have come."

"Hoodie..." The second voice came again.

"I'll go back... home."

"Wait."

"Y-yes?"

"You can stay here for the time being."

"Wh-what?"

"See?! I told you master could help!"

I closed the door on the empty scene. Again. Nothing but voices in an empty room that mirrored how the place had looked at the time. If these were-... No. Impossible, right? But if so... Where was I?

"What exactly are you looking for?"

I whirled around. That way. He was that way. I started running. Once I hit the familiar crossroads I stopped. Ok. I came from there so, that way?

"I assume you're confused?" They laughed.

Really? Back where I started? Well it Was a never ending hall in both directions so I might as well head back. I sprinted down the hall for a while, but soon slowed. I couldn't just rush into this. I was alone in an unknown place.

"Unknown?! Shouldn't you know this... 'place' better than anything?!" Another amused laugh sounded and echoed off to the white walls.

I hesitated. How the-? Did I say what I was thinking without noticing? I started walking after an ominous moment of silence. My curiosity was nagging at me again and peaked at the next door. Ok. Just one more. I opened it and I froze. The forest. There was crying and only one broken voice.

"Why?! This isn't fair! I-I'm so lonely! Why was I left alone?! I-"

I quickly closed the door. My hand clenched the front of my hoodie just above my heart. I drew in a shaky breath. No... No more.

"Come on now. We can't keep running forever now can we?"

I placed my back to the door and slid down. No... No... I can't I just... I can't... No more.

"Keep walking. We're so close. What would Masky and Jeff think if they saw you give up so easily? What would Jack think?"

My head shot up. I didn't even mention Jack once, did I? Neither of them. Picking myself up I drew in another breath and started walking. I had to know what was going on. How did he know about Jack? Unless this enemy had been closer than any of us knew. Who knew how long they had been planning something like this? Who had tipped us off about the barren land?... There had to be someone. I just had to remember. That would be my enemy. That would be who was doing all of this. I hate illusions. Nothing upset me more than-

"Not being able to see clearly."

I stopped again. Wh-what?

The speaker laughed. "Not being able to see clearly isn't what actually upsets us about illusions."

"Oh yeah? Just what do you know about me?" I squinted trying to see deeper into the fog ahead. "Who are you?"

"However. This is no mere illusion." The speaker continued as if I hadn't even spoken. "Leaving so soon?"

I glared into the fog. Who did he think he was? Just as I was about to move forward my vision blurred. Then the scene was gone. I became aware that I was on a much softer surface. My body felt heavy and my muscles ached.

"Nnggh." I groaned as I made an attempt to sit up.

"Hoodie?" Came a surprised question as I quickly gave up my endeavour. "You're awake?"

"Masky...? What happened?"

"..." Masky seemed to be frowning under his mask. "You... You saved me. Don't you remember?"

The barren land and the demons... Masky was going to get killed, wasn't he and I... reacted. I couldn't remember getting hit... Just a white hot pain and then... That foggy place! Just... a dream?

"Did Slendy find out?"

"No. He doesn't know... At least I don't think so. If he does he hasn't let on that he does." Masky placed a hand on the back of his neck. "He got a bit... suspicious when you didn't show up for the meeting this morning. I told him you weren't feeling well."

"Well that's not necessarily a lie."

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Um. About a Five, counting the fact that all of my muscles are aching."

"Out of ten?"

"Yeah."

"So about a three or four then?"

"Probably."

"That's not too bad then. You just have to stay down then, huh? But that will seem pretty suspicious if you're in our room all the time." Masky leaned back on his own bed and slipped his hand under his mask. "What are we going to do?"

"Play it cool and hope no one finds out... I guess I can play the 'sick' card for another day, but that's it."

"That might be a little suspicious too though... I can handle the majority of any mission we might get."

"Hopefully we don't get one for a while." I sighed. "Want to get me something to eat?"

Masky chuckled. "Any prefered soup?"

"Psh. Really? I guess any kind will do."

* * *

I drew in a breath and let myself relax. Masky was breathing was steady as he slept. I bit my lip. I couldn't sleep. Something about my... dream bothered me, but I couldn't place what. I thought back to our very short conversation if you could even call it that.

_"Keep walking. We're so close. What would Masky and Jeff think if they saw you give up so easily? What would Jack think? Not being able to see clearly. Not being able to see clearly isn't what actually upsets you about illusions."

"Oh yeah? Just what do you know about me? Who are you?"

"However. This is no mere illusion. Leaving so soon?"_

I took a second to analyze it. I hadn't spoken of Jack once. Neither of them, but then again it was a dream... I hadn't spoken and he finished my Thought. Again Dream. Let it go. He asked why I was leaving before I woke up. Just a weird dream. Forget about it... I lay there for a few minutes just arguing with myself. In the end I decided that it was just a dream and I had no need to think about it any longer. I reluctantly let myself drift off.

I opened my eyes to take in a white ceiling. I was confused to say the least. Fog?

"Welcome back."

I shot up. No! No way! Just a recurring dream. I reminded myself.

"Ah that's right. We decided that this was just a rather vivid dream, didn't we? However a recurring dream now." The speaker thoughtfully spoke calmly.

I stood. I stared at the door I was in front of.

"Tis the same door that leads to the forest with you crying. Best not to tarry here for long."

How? I took in the painfully familiar hall. I sighed. I guess I had to choice here. I started walking. No point in running. No point to rush. No reason to respond to the voice. Just keep moving forward.

"Right. Masky told us that didn't he? You can't do anything but just keep moving forward, right? He said it is such a determined voice too."

"H-how? How do you know this? Who are you?"

"Oh I thought that it was of no use to respond."

Oh great he was mocking me again. I felt my face heat in anger. What gave him the right to do this? What gave him the right to mess with me?

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

All I got for a response was a chuckle. Then more silence. I stood there. I wasn't about to walk any further without a response.

"Come on then. We haven't got all night."

"Who are you?" I glared into the fog.

I wasn't scared anymore. I was just irritated now.

"Nothing and everything in this place all at the same time."

"Huh?"

"Come and find out. We need to."

I took a few cautious steps like any sudden movements would call a demon upon me. What was this guy talking about? None of this made any sense. I felt tired. Like I hadn't slept in a while.

"Hurry. We need to know this. You shouldn't waste anymore time."

Despite the warning I continued to walk. Just walk. I passed several doors. After a while the voice spoke again.

"... I didn't say you couldn't spend a little time checking out the memories. Feel free to open any of the doors and face the past. Might be a good idea. Prepare us."

"Prepare us...? Prepare us for what? Just where are we?"

"I'll tell you when we meet face to face. How's that sound?"

I frowned. Not very helpful... I guess I had no choice though. I looked at the doors as I passed. I chose one and opened it. The scene was void of any other people, but the voices sounded moments after the door opened.

"Masky?!"

"Who are you? And who's Masky? I'm Tim."

"Tim?"

"Yeah. Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help. What's he look like?"

"...Um. Uh..."

"Oh wait. I forgot I have something to do. Maybe I could just help you later. Meet me back here tomorrow if you still can't find him, ok?"

"N-no wait!"

…...

"Masky! You can't just leave me here! Why are you leaving me here all alone?!"

…...

"You... You promised I didn't have to ever be alone any more... You promised... Masky. Come back..." The voice grew quieter as it went on then the scene ended and reset itself.

"Masky?!"

I closed the door. That was the day Masky... lost himself for the first time. At least while I knew him. I was so... I felt so... so... alone. I continued on. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open any more of the doors. I did so anyway. Just hoping that it wouldn't be another destructive memory. One that would make the empty space that I felt when I was alone reappear again like the last one did. It hurt and I really didn't like it. I guess that's why... why I have...

"... to surround ourselves with a bunch of people so that doesn't happen."

"Yeah..."

I opened the door. The voices sounded.

"I bet I can do it LJ"

LJ... Laughing Jack.

"Psh. Just try it Mask."

Someone sighed. "Ok Then. Shall we judges?"

"Yeah!" Two voices sounded at once.

Both held determination. I remembered this now. Jeff was one of the judges.

"Alright. Ready?" That was my voice. "Get set... GO!"

Some competition. Eating. Eating apple turnovers. The competition was rather short with how fast they had been eating. With occasional snicker from the three of us 'judges' the contest was pretty silent besides the sounds of their eating. So childish, but everyone had to act that way from time to time, right?

"Oh my stomach..."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Wh- ow. Who won?"

"What? Oh I wasn't really counting." Came BEN's voice.

"What?! Owww. Tell me at least one of you counted."

"Ummm." Came Jeff's reply.

"Hoodie?"

"Huh? Oh I was reading this."

"WHAT! So we have no idea who won!" The two raged.

There was laughing.

"It's ok. We counted. We just wanted a reaction."

"What! You little- Ow! Fffffuuuu-"

"Ah. What did we tell you about swearing Jack? Tsk tsk tsk." I teased.

There was a growl of anger.

"Well you lost Masky."

"What?! No way!"

"Yep. By three." Jeff's voice echoed.

"Yes!"

"No, but seriously. We didn't count." Jeff replied.

"What?! Did you guys count or not?!"

"I didn't." BEN's voice came.

"Neither did I. I was too busy laughing at the two idiots at the table." Jeff's voice followed.

"So I was the only one who counted? Could've told me. I wouldn't have wasted my time... Well you still lost by two Masky."

I closed the door. I smiled. I remembered that. That was rather fun. It was just too funny how the two got so upset after we said we didn't count. I continued down the hall. I passed many doors.

"Well you made it pretty far. See you soon."

"Huh?"

My vision blurred. I was now aware of the hand on my arm.

MASKY- I sat up in bed. Hoodie seemed to be having a rather troubled sleep. Just like when he passed out. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and watched for a minute. His body seemed to twitch a couple times like he was having a nightmare. I frowned. Was this the cause of the wound? He didn't normally have nightmares. I looked to the clock. Almost seven. I slipped out of bed and turned off the alarm. I didn't really need it if I was already awake. I sighed.

"Hoodie." I said calmly as I placed a hand on his arm. "Hoodie, wake up." I lightly shook him. "Wake up."

"Mmmm? Morning, Masky..." Came the sleepily mumbled reply.

I laughed. "Morning. You alright?"

"Mmhm... Why? Did I sleep through the alarm?" He yawned.

"Na. It just looked like you were having a nightmare. That's all."

"Oh. It's not time to get up then?"

"Not really, but it will be in the next few minutes."

"Then I won't get up until then..."

I shook my head. "Alright, but don't fall asleep. I'm going downstairs so I won't be able to wake you."

"K..."

I got dressed and headed toward the door. I stopped.

"Still awake?"

My response was a pillow blindly getting thrown at me. I caught it easily though it was off.

"That was way off." I teased.

"Jus go." Came the slightly muffled reply.

I tossed the pillow back and exited.

"You're up early." Slenderman commented as I entered the kitchen.

"Just by a few minutes. Do you time our sleeping or what?" I asked as I caught the box of cereal I usually ate that Laughing Jack tossed to me.

"No. It's just Hoodie's usually the one who has to head back upstairs to wake you up."

"Well Hoodie caught something yesterday, remember? I can't sleep in today or I won't get breakfast." I answered as I poured it into a bowl.

"That's right... Call for me if he gets worse."

"Alright."

Looks like he bought it! We had nothing to worry about if this kept up! I took a bite. Time passed. I was just about finished and everyone that had made a home of this place was down here except one. Hoodie must've fallen back to sleep. This might not go as smoothly as I thought it would. I caught Jeff's gaze a couple of times. Each time I shifted my position with a yawn to hide a shrug. Slenderman looked to the clock. Oh not good not good not goo-

"Masky."

"Yeah?"

Not good not good not goo-

"Bring Hoodie breakfast when you're done."

Ok so we were still in the clear? No he might be suspecting something after all. Play it cool. Roll with it.

"... How come I never get that kind of treatment?"

"Your 'ailment' laziness. That's why."

I frowned. "But you admitted it was an ailment."

"Are you done?"

"I guess."

Next thing I knew I was bringing breakfast up to him. I opened the door to once again find that he was having another nightmare. I set the bowl down and shook him.

"Hey wake up. Hoodie. Hoodie, wake up."

"Hmmm? What?" Hoodie stiffly pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"You fell asleep again idiot. Now I'm pretty sure he suspects something."

"Oh sorry. I just feel really tired..."

"Whatever. Just eat." I handed him the bowl.

He looked at me. "What's with the special treatment?"

"Slendy told me to bring you breakfast. Not only that. He told me to 'call for him' if you get worse."

"Really? He really bought the sick thing?"

"I hope so... So what are you having nightmares about?"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were having another nightmare when I came in."

"Oh... Well... A lot of things I guess. I really don't know what's going on."

"Explain the dream to me. I'm curious now." I said sliding in next to him.

"... Well." He seemed to be thinking. "I always wake up in this foggy hall with all of these doors..."

"A foggy hall? Then what? What happens? Does something try to kill you and the hall's never ending or something?"

"Um. Not really, but kind of. I just wander the hall. It doesn't seem to have an end... I really don't want to keep going, but there's this voice that keeps urging me to go on. So I follow."

"... Did you ever open one of the doors or is that it?"

"I opened several... Most of what are behind them are bad memories now that I think about it. Few have been good." Hoodie seemed to be thinking.

"So you're dreaming of memories? That's just weird." I told him as I thought it over.

"Pfft. I know. I don't understand it either." He replied, lifting his mask a bit to show his mouth. "Doesn't really make much sense, does it?" He asked taking a bite.

"Not really." I agreed and shook my head.

* * *

"Over the last few days..." I started.

"I noticed." Jeff muttered. "Maybe he got hit harder than we thought."

I sighed. Well at least he can kind of pull it together when other people are around... He still isn't acting like normal yet.

"At this rate we're going to get caught." I bit my lip in thought.

HOODIE- I stepped into the room.

"Don't worry about it." They turned. "If Slendy does find out I won't rat you guys out. As far as anyone knows. I was alone."

I exited before the room before they could respond. Alone... I'm always alone... My mind wandered back to last night.

_"No matter how many people you surround yourself with you're always going to be alone. You are a tool to those you call friends. You are too loyal to let them fall with you even if it was there fault. If they have a chance to escape punishment you'll let them and they won't object. You will always be alone. Nothing can ever change that fact." _

It was true. All of these missions lately were killing me. I couldn't do it anymore. I would get in trouble, but I wouldn't have to go on missions anymore. Getting 'grounded' and not going getting to go on any missions even after I was healed was a small price to pay for this torment. It was about time to end this. I would get my answer with this. I alerted them. Hopefully... I quickly found Slenderman.

"...Um... Sorry for the interruption, but I have something to tell you."

"A confession I assume."

"Yes." I said confidently very aware of the eyes on my back. I was determined to get my answer. "I went to the barren land."

He didn't seem surprised at that. "You went to the barren land." He repeated and stopped as if waiting for me to say more.

"Correct. What is my punishment? How long will I not be able to go on missions after I have healed?" I pressed.

"You went alone and came back...? That I highly doubt."

"I didn't get very far. It was just luck I made it back." I responded.

"You went alone?" He questioned again.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"..."

What was he waiting for? Was he also waiting for Masky and Jeff to jump in? DId he know? Of course he did.

"... A month." He finally answered. "Unless you believe that to be unfair and-"

"It is perfectly fair master." I turned and exited.

I didn't send either of the two a glance as I passed them. I had my answer and I didn't like it. I was alone. He was right and deep down I guess I knew it. I started alone and that is how it would always be. I headed back upstairs. I settled into bed. From now on I was going to escape to the fog whenever I could. Why suffer here in reality when I could walk in the blissful fog of that hallway?

"Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back."

"Yes. I know. Shall we?"

With that I continued down the hall. I explored the endless halls to my own will. No voice came to call me in another direction. I guess now I had no desire to leave I could wander all I wanted. I approached the next door. This one seemed to be calling to me for a while, but I had been afraid to open it. I just kept coming back down this hall. Each time I passed it. Maybe now I had the guts to open it. I slowly placed my hand on the door. I took a breath and opened it. The forest. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach as the empty space ached again.

"Why...?" Came the broken voice.

"..."

"Why are you leaving me here?"

"..."

"No. Don't go!"

"..."

"Don't leave me all alone! Why am I always left alone?!"

"..."

"I don't-! I don't-! You can't just leave me here!"

"..."

"I'm so lonely... I don't want to be alone... It hurts."

"..."

"Why aren't I good enough?"

"..."

"What do I have to do?! I've been trying to make everything perfect! I Have! I've tried being perfect! I've tried! What do I have to do?!"

"..."

"What do I have to do...?"

I felt despair start to creep over me. I stood there as the scene played over and over again. It hurt so much. I shook as the despair consumed me. I entered the room as if in a trance. I sat by the tree that was all too familiar. I brought my knees to my chest like I remembered doing so many times before inside the large hollowed out split in the trunk of the deformed tree. My back hit the chipped bark. I felt so broken... Why was I left behind...? Why wasn't I good enough? I did what they had asked of me, didn't I? Or did I disobey? I couldn't remember... I couldn't remember who I was talking to in this memory. Were there more than one? Who were they? Male or female? I don't know. I don't know how long I was there. I just remember that voice saying a cheerful farewell like always.

I woke to the familiar beeping of our alarm. Masky groaned like usual. Asking for me to kill it. I slipped out of bed and stood over the alarm. I looked at it for a few seconds before exiting without so much as a second glance. Maybe he should just get up on time for once. The sound of the alarm could be heard on the way down the stairs. The alarm was cut off mid beep when I got a little over halfway down. I entered the kitchen like always.

"Hey, Hoodie." Laughing Jack greeted like always.

He knew the usual order. I came in first then Eyeless Jack. Followed by Jeff the Killer. Then it went from there. I silently caught the box he tossed to me. I sat in my usual spot and started making my breakfast.

"What's up with you?" LJ asked without turning.

"..." I took a bite.

I could feel him and Slendy watching me, expecting an answer I guess. I kept my head down. I was alone so I didn't need to speak with those who thought of me as a tool. The two slowly went back to what they were doing as the others came in. Jeff sat next to me on my left. Between BEN and I as usual.

"Hey." Jeff greeted.

"..."

"Well hello to you too..."

Slendy looked at the empty seat next to me then the clock. He didn't attempt to say anything about it though. Just as everyone was finishing up there was the sound of someone rushing down the stairs. Masky came rushing into the room.

"Late as usual." LJ commented, sipping his coffee. (He hits me as a black coffee drinker. Anyone else?)

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"..."

I could feel his glare. Too bad. Tool's broken. Now what? I stood when he sat on my right. I left what was left of my breakfast and headed back upstairs. I could hear the comments. 'what's up with him?' 'he seemed... different.' 'did something happen?' and many other comments as I left the area. Now back to my escape. I woke in the room that I had been pulled out of by the alarm clock.

"Welcome back."

I am not a tool here. There was a chuckle from the voice that understood me much more than anyone else I had ever met. I smiled under my dark mask. Here was the only place where I could be me. The only place I didn't have to act like everything was alright. The only place I didn't have to fool myself. I could just stay right here in this place. I didn't need the reality that hurt so much. I was a tool and nothing more out there. Here I was me.

The days wore on. Three weeks passed so quickly. Quickly and silently. I took to leaving the table whenever Jeff or Masky were there. I felt the empty space throb and ache with loneliness whenever they were around. It reminded me that they only thought of me as a tool and I was alone here. That no matter how many people I surrounded myself with I would always be alone. And I hated them for that. They revived the pain that had been dormant for a time. That voice was right. It was there fault I felt so much pain now. That voice was very confusing to say the very least. At some points it was yelling at me that I was wrong about this and others it was agreeing. But of late everything I said or thought was right. I felt so much pain because of those two using me all these years. They betrayed me and didn't even bother to jump in when I confessed. They let me fall by myself like always. Me always taking the blame for things they pushed and begged me into doing. Me falling for the three of us.

"Hoodie!" Masky raged as I exited.

I didn't slow however. I just kept walking like I always did. "..."

"Hey! What the Hell is going on?!" He grasped my shoulder to stop me.

I whipped around and shoved him off. Everyone was watching. However no one made a move.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled, acid dripping onto every word.

Masky was shocked just like everyone else at my tone. Honestly that made me feel pretty good. Masky blinked away his surprise and anger took its place.

"What is going on?" He demanded harshly. "You've been avoiding Jeff and I like we're the damned bubonic plague!"

"..." I turned and this time he made no move to stop me.

MASKY- I stood there. Shocked. What happened to my partner? We use to be so close. Now we were nothing. Separated by this cold veil that had descended upon us. I stood there for a minute. The others watching like they had the whole scene. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I exited the room. I had to know what was going on, but he wouldn't talk to me. It had been like this for how long now? I had lost count. All I knew was this started a long time ago. It couldn't have been a month because he still wasn't getting any missions. He just stayed in our room in the dark. I never went up there to bother him. He seemed to be going to bed pretty early however. When I came up there he was already asleep. My thought was that he was trying to get the days to pass by faster. What else could be going on? Maybe he was just getting stir crazy or something. He was stuck here, but something told me that wasn't it. However that didn't prevent me from hoping that once he could head out again he would be the same Hoodie that I use to know. We would be close friends again. We'd tag team every mission assigned to either of us to make them go faster then head back and do whatever. We'd have movie nights with everyone like we use to... It was kind of sad. The whole movie night thing kind of died among us proxy's ever since Hoodie... grew distant. He usually took care of it and picked out a few horror movies for us all to choose from. Now that weekly tradition was gone along with the Hoodie we all use to know.

"Hoodie?" I asked as I pushed the door to our room open.

He was in bed again. I stood in the doorway.

"I didn't come to fight and I didn't mean to snap at you back there. I guess that wasn't the best way to handle the situation, huh?..."

"..."

More of that intimidation silence. I fidgeted for a few seconds. After realizing he wasn't going to respond I spoke again. Maybe this wasn't part of the odd behavior he picked up. Maybe this was just him staying silent because he didn't know how to respond like before though I doubted it.

"I really don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. Maybe I could help you. Just telling me might help... Ignoring the situation isn't going to help anything you know. It's just going to hurt you more to stay silent. None of this is normal and it's scaring me. Please just talk to me... Please."

"..."

I sighed. "Fine. I can see you don't want to talk now. Just keep in mind that I'm still your friend and if you want to talk you can always talk to me."

I waited a moment to see if anything I said had made an impact. All I got was shift of positions and a 'go away' hand motion. I sighed and exited the dark room. That didn't go as I expected it to.

HOODIE- No. No just go away. Shut Up. It hurts.

"Fine. I can see you don't want to talk now. Just keep in mind that I'm still your friend and if you want to talk you can always talk to me."

I could feel the warm tears that had brimmed start to fall over. I needed to leave. I gave him a 'go away' hand motion and with a sigh he exited. I could hear his steps fade behind the once again closed door. After biting my lip for a few seconds I let the tears go. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle the sound. What was wrong with me? Why did it have to hurt so much to be around him? He was my best friend at one time and he eased the pain I tended to feel. He prevented the pain for two weeks at one point. Then it ended when he... lost himself to that alter ego thing Tim. Then I felt... lost myself. I was alone again. Now all he does is remind me of when I was alone. He's just a painful reminder and I hate him for it. I don't like hating him, but... I need to escape. I can't take this painful reality anymore...

"Welcome back."


	2. Chapter 2

**The second piece of my boredom. Enjoy it even though... well it kind of sucks. Well not kind of. Just a lot in general... Well I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer so far, because once you read this crappy story it will be ruined. Good luck.**

I don't know how I got this way. I don't know how I got alone. I don't know how I got so mad. I don't know anything about my parents besides the fact that they ditched me in that damned forest when I was young. I don't know how it all happened. I don't know what is wrong with me. I just don't understand. I'm so confused. Where does it all end? Where do I find the exit to this nightmare? Why did this happen to me? Heh... Why did this happen to me? A question that is asked everyday.

Well if it didn't happen to you it would happen to someone else and then they would be asking why did this happen to me. It's just a circle. A vicious circle that never ends. The people who see this stuff happen are glad that it wasn't them, but they all say why them for different things. Why me I've never done anything to deserve this... People say that everyday.

So I guess why not me? I kill people for a living so I guess I deserve this hell, don't I? I am alone. I will always be alone. I will suffer alone like always. I am a tool, but now I'm defective and I will have to be thrown the time comes I'll never be ready no matter how much I prepare myself. I will be even more alone than I am now.

I will suffer and my sanity will break down much faster than it is now. I am going to snap one of these days and go on a killing spree or something. I know it. I'm going to crack. Then I won't be thrown away. I will be destroyed. That is what will happen. I am bound to be destroyed and who better than the one I use to be so close to? The one I now hate with every fiber of my being though I don't want to. I don't want this... But this was bound to happen wasn't it?

I wonder how death is... Will I wake up alone in a room painted completely black? Where I won't be able to see or hear anything? Will it be cold? Will I be left alone to shiver in the darkness until I waste away and become nothing? Will I be reminded of all that I killed? Will I be reminded of all the blood and tears that were spilled because of me?... I don't want to be alone anymore.

I stood and looked at the clock. It was late. The next meeting would be starting in a few minutes. However... Would anyone care if I didn't show? No... I meant nothing to them. Any of them. I was nothing. So I would not show. I would just go back to my escape. In his attempt to get back at me for not waking him before I slept late and missed it. That would be enough. For me at least. Masky would get in a punishment for once in his life. I would not be the one to fall this time. At least not alone. I would not fall alone. Not again. It was foolproof. I sighed. I removed my mask. I pulled on my usual hoodie and returned my mask to its rightful place. I headed out of the room and downstairs. I walked the rather quiet halls. Just a normal meeting day. Like always. Normal... Did that even exist here? I entered the room and took a chair. As far from Masky and Jeff as I could. I could tell Masky was frowning even under the mask. I ignored him like I had been. The meeting started like always. It went by like it always did. The only difference was that it was void of any contributions from me. My mind was elsewhere anyway. Even now I couldn't let him fall. Why not? I gladly exited like everyone else once over though I had no idea what it had been about.

"Hoodie."

"..." I kept walking like usual of me these days.

Ignoring everyone. Evading any room with people. Evading any form of conversation. How long had it been since I had even spoken outside my escape? About three days since the whole kitchen incident I think.

"Would you wait?"

"..." Dang it Masky. Why can't you just leave me alone? Every time I saw his face now I just got more and more pissed off. What was wrong with me?

I sped up to our room and closed the door in his face. I leaned against the wood. It felt rather cold on my back. I waited. There was silence then the steps of him walking away. I pushed off the wood and went back to my bed. How many days until I could go out again? Four more? The days that followed were cold and lonely. Everyone had learned to leave me be all except one little nuisance. That white mask of his just kept appearing. Trying to get me to speak to him. He was getting more and more frustrated. I could tell, but no one could tell the anger, frustration, and confusion I felt. No one knew of the hatred I had toward that white masked freak.

I headed down to dinner like usual. Just a normal day. I went about making my meal.

"I want to know what's going on!" Masky demanded upon entering the room.

"..." I went back to making dinner.

"Don't ignore me!" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

One that I immediately threw off.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I glared at him.

Masky didn't even flinch this time. He met my glare with one of his own. "Tell me what's going on!"

"..." I went to abandon my dinner and walk around him.

He blocked me. "Tell me now!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. Grasping the knife on the counter, Masky jumped back like I was going to stab him. Maybe I would have. Everyone froze as I pointed the knife at Masky. My breathing got labored almost automatically.

"Hoodie?" BEN asked hesitantly.

"Oh so you want me dead now?! The hell happened to you?!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"That's exactly my point-!"

"Masky!" Slendy cut him off.

"He's-!"

"Stop!"

"I want to get so answers here!"

"Just go away!" I raged.

Why was I so pissed off now days? Why was I so full of hate? What was wrong with me?

"Hoodie, just listen to me." Slendy attempted to calm as he stood.

"No! Don't you dare come any closer! Just leave me alone!" I pointed the knife in my hand at him.

"Alone? Since when have you ever wanted to be alone?!" Masky shouted. "What the Hell is going on?!"

"Don't talk to me like you know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"MASKY! You're not helping!" Slendy 'glared.'

Jeff made an attempt to move closer to which I quickly moved the knives point in his direction.

Jeff put his hands up almost in surrender. "Think about what you're doing here. Just leave the knife work to me. Just drop it. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Since when have you ever cared about me?!" I demanded. "I'm just a damned tool!"

"A tool? Where have you been and who have you been talking to?!" Masky cut in again.

The knife was again moved to Masky.

"Why do you suddenly care what I do?!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Masky raged.

I- I don't know... The light flickered as my anger and hatred toward him built.

"Shut up!"

"Masky." Slendy said in a warning voice. "Hoodie..." He paused like he wasn't sure what to say next. "We do care why else-"

"Liar!" I raged and the light went out.

Everyone flinched like the light was going to explode or something.

"We can help. Just-" BEN started.

"None of you know anything so quit acting like you do!"

They all made their attempts at 'calming' me. Their voices just seemed to mix into a confusing collage of sounds where I could only catch bits and pieces of each. All it did was fuel my anger however. Why? I didn't understand.

"No! Shut! Up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! All of you just shut up and Leave Me Alone!"

How had this happened? Where I was standing here with a knife while everyone tried to convince me to drop it? How had any of this happened? My breathing picked up as I noticed that everyone seemed to be slowly closing in. My attention moved to Eyeless Jack when an almost unnoticeable whimper escaped his lips. Just like that Masky went for the knife. I took that chance to get out of there. I let him take it and darted around him and out. I felt the point of the blade slash my arm due to the awkward position that the blade was in. I had to get out of here. I had to get away. I ran faster at the sound of pursuit. I exited the little mansion out into the cool air. Then to forest that mirrored the one in the human world.

"Hoodie!"

"Come back!"

I could hear the calls, but that just made me want to run faster. My forearm ached and kind of had a burning feeling where the cool metal had struck. I had to sort this all out. This was my problem and they weren't a part of it. I had to get to the human world. I had to get home. That was where I was going to be able to sort things out and no where else. Once in the bright human forest I went directly to my home. That large deformed tree that had gotten struck by lightning. I slid into the small cramped space and brought my knees to my chest. Laying my head on my knees I drew in deep breaths to calm the raging sea that was my mind at the moment. I had to sort this out now...

"Welcome-"

"Where the hell are you?!" I shouted finally leaving the room.

"Ooh so serious. Are you ready to learn the truth?"

I sprinted down the hall where the voice had come from. I passed so many doors. I didn't even bother counting them.

"Stop!"

I slid to a stop on command. Just like a dog. I really am just a tool.

"That one. On the right."

I looked to it.

"Open it. Remember this first."

I opened it with great hesitation. This was some dusty old house.

"But I don't want to-" Came the first voice.

"This needs to be done now!" Came a male voice.

"We're exiled-"

"I know! We have to hide though!"

I closed the door quickly as the memory came back. No. No it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Demon... No. I shook my head. What was the point of this?! I started walking again. Fast paced, but still walking. Soon I was running again. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to find that sick bastard who was messing with my mind. There at the end of the hall. Was a door. The final door. At least on this end.

"The second half."

Nowhere to hide now. I rushed and pushed the door open.

"Ready?"

Sure am! I stopped and scanned the room. The forest. Empty. Voices sounded. What?!

There was crying. Pained crying. Not physical pain though. This wasn't a wound you could see.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you leaving me here?"

"They're coming. I know it's hard for you to understand, but we'll come back if we can."

"No! You can't go! I'm always alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! Why do I always come second to everything?!"

"Shh! They'll hear you. Please be quiet. Just stay here."

"N- No please!"

The scene began its replay. I backed out. Th-that's right. No. No it can't be. They were dead then. People kill what they don't understand and that's why we kill them...

"Understand?"

I whipped around. What the-? There was a mirrored version of me, just... How should I say this...? Darker. I guess darker fit.

"Just who are you really?"

"Me? You don't get it? I'm you. I'm the darker side that hates that masked little freak. The side that wants that Jeff to get murdered himself. The side that's Sick of being used. The side that you crush and keep locked away. I'm the side that burns within the empty space that we work so hard to get rid of. I am the side that holds the anger and loneliness. The side that couldn't be contained anymore once we got pushed into going with those two idiots to that acursed place. You knew you were going to take the fall once again, but you pushed that aside too and now we're both here. You don't ever express me so a little push was needed, now wasn't it?"

I dropped to the ground. The darker version leaned against the wall.

"You can't get rid of me. And pushing me back to the furthest reaches of your mind won't erase me. I am an emotion not a thing that can be killed and erased from existence. Sure I'm a painful emotion, but it felt good, didn't it? It felt good to just let so much out at once. Don't even try to deny it. I am you and I felt it too. However it was a bit uncomfortable. Everyone jumping up and all. Psh whenever Jeff loses it it's fine, but when we lose it it's like the worlds ending." He shook his head. "Apparently we can't feel hurt or angry or get a little crazy. Remember that dagger that we use to have before Masky came along? Lets have some fun while we still can. Before we have to go back to 'nothing's ever wrong I'm perfect' back the way everyone wants us. Or we could just not go back... So many choices."

I smiled. "Sounds fun."

MASKY- "Where did he go?"

"He couldn't have gotten far, right?"

The questions floated through the air. Where did you go, Hoodie? I looked to Slendy as he approached.

"I don't understand why he's acting this way..." I muttered as I turned back to where I had been looking. "What did I do?"

"You really don't know? Neither of you? Think hard about this. When did he start distancing himself from you two?"

"... That was when we had breakfast. The morning after he got his punishment?"

"Right. Now why would that cause such a shift in behavior?"

"I... I don't know."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he's sick of always taking the fall alone."

I looked to him quickly. Did he know about the the whole Barren land thing?

"From mission failures to broken windows I believe."

"Wait... If you knew about- Why didn't- Huh?"

"He tipped you both off before he confessed and gave you both multiple chances to jump in. Maybe that had something to do with it." Slendy started off. "Now if only we knew where to find him."

How should I know?... Oh wait. Maybe I do know. That old tree. I started running.

"Masky, where ya going?"

I heard someone call. I kept going however. I didn't have time for a Q and A right now. I just had time for one thing. I raced through the old wood in search of one damn tree and that was pretty hard. This place was a sea of trees. ! There! I moved toward it slowly. I moved around it, looking for that familiar jagged hole in the bark. I got down on my knees and looked in.

"...Hoodie?" I asked his still form.

"..."

I got no response. At least he wasn't shaking anymore. I drew closer slowly. The space was pretty cramped. He had his head resting on his knees which were pressed to his chest tightly. There was something red dripping down his left pant leg.

"Hoodie?" I asked again only to get no response.

"..."

Blood... He was bleeding. That I knew. The knife had cut him I knew, but how badly?

"Hoodie?"

"..."

I sighed and slowly brought my hand forward.

"Hoodie?"

I placed my hand on his wounded arm. At that moment he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. I quickly tore my hand back as his head shot up. His eyes for a moment held fear before the anger took over again. Why...? What was he afraid of?

"Get away from me!"

"Ok ok fine." I drew back. "I don't want to fight. I really don't. Can you come out?"

"No just get away!"

"You're hurt-"

"Damn right I'm hurt! It's your damned fault for the pain I feel everyday now just go away!"

"I am not about to just leave, Hoodie. Why can't you just let me help?"

"You don't want to help! You just want to use me like always! But I won't do that anymore! No matter what I do I'll always be a lonely tool! Nothing's going to make this feeling go away ever!" He shouted as he raised his wounded arm to pull something from the bark that I couldn't see.

I moved back even more seeing that it was a dagger. I swore under my breath. Just what I needed.

"Leave or I swear I'll kill you!"

"You don't mean that."

"I will!"

"You're not thinking straight."

"No I beg to differ! For the first time I am thinking clearly! I don't need you anymore! I don't need anyone!"

"Fine. You're right. You may not need me, but I need you."

"Liar! Go find someone else to be your tool!"

"I need you."

"Liar!"

"No I do. You're my friend.-"

"Lies!"

"I can't even go about my day without-"

"Shut up!"

"-you there. You keep my life in order.-"

"Shut Up!"

"Without you there the movie tradition died.-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you there."

"No." He shook his head vigorously. "No, no you're lying to me."

"I don't want to lose my best friend here."

"Just leave me alone..."

"Please stop hurting my partner."

"Don't say another word."

"Please stop hurting my friend."

"Another word and-"

"Please stop hurting yourself."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground, the blade of the dagger at my throat. The fact that he was using his bloodied knee to pin my other arm gave him one free hand to hold the knife at my throat. Hoodie was panting and I was just staring wide eyed in shock. I don't know how long we were there, but it was long enough for everyone to follow the shouts and find us. Everyone yelling for Hoodie to stop though I could tell that was just making things worse. I had to get him to focus on me even though I was in a pretty bad situation.

"Hoodie, please. Think about what you're doing. Would you be doing this if you Were thinking straight?"

"... I..." He shook his head. "You don't know anything."

"That's true. I don't know and that's why I need you to tell me."

"..."

I heard him mutter something.

"What?" I asked hoping he'd repeat it.

"I hate you."

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"I hate you... All you do is fuck with my emotions. I can't act like it's always ok anymore." He said darkly. "You get rid of that empty space then you leave again and rip it open again. I always have to take the fall for your damned mistakes and I can't act anymore. Surrounding myself with people doesn't work anymore. I'm not ok. I never was and you're going to pay. You're finally going to pay for everything right now."

"Hoodie... I'm sorry."

The cool metal pressed against my throat just enough to draw a bit of blood.

"If this will make you alright again then do it."

He hesitated.

"Do it."

His grip on the dagger tightened.

"Do it!"

"I- I-..."

He lifted the dagger high. I closed my eyes and awaited the blow. I could hear everyone shout in panic. I opened my eyes again when the dagger dug into the earth by my head.

"I can't!" He shouted in frustration.

"See? I told you, you didn't mean it." I said softly.

"I can't do it!"

With that he freed the dagger from the ground and jumped off of me.

"Wait!" I called as he ran off once again.

When was this game of hide and seek going to end?

HOODIE- When was this game of hide and seek going to end? When were they going to leave me alone to sort this out myself? Why couldn't I kill him? Why? I need to kill something. I need to if I was going release all of this anger and frustration. I need to release it on something. I could hear the sound of pursuit get drown out by the sounds of the forest. I looked back. I couldn't see anyone. I was surprised when I ran into something. I fell back and looked up to see what I hit. I slid back at the sight. I quickly stood back up. I ran in a different direction. I knew that fighting Slendy was a bad idea even in my state of... madness. I slid to a stop multiple times to go into a different direction due to almost running into the guy again. Forests. This was his home turf and he moved quickly and freely here. Finally. I could see the graveyard. I pushed past the hanging tree branches and dove into the clearing of the cemetery. I spun around and walked backward a few steps before turning back around. I kept walking. Where was I going? The sun was just starting over the horizon. I hid among the graves. I sat and leaned back against one of them. Now what? I felt so frustrated and confused.

I looked back to the rising sun. The sun rose. The proxy's wouldn't dare come out in broad daylight right? They could be seen. I was different however. I wasn't afraid of that. I guess that was a sure sign from the beginning that I didn't belong among them. I had spent years alone in the human world. This I could handle. I could handle being surrounded by all of the emotions without cracking and killing everything in sight. That was usually why I got like almost all of the longer missions. At least I could before. In this state I wasn't so sure. I smiled through I felt like crying from my frustration.

I liked how the sun rose. It would start in a bluish-gray color then go to a pinkish. It would just get brighter and brighter until it spread. It would start in the sky then to the earth below it then to the whole city in the distance. It would take in everything and glow a bright orange-redish color almost like it was on fire and keep at it until everything glowed. It was really pretty.

I stood after I saw my favorite part of the rising sun and started walking. I had a lot of walking to do. I brought the dagger into my hoodie to conceal it. The warmth of the sun. I hadn't felt this in so long. My smile widened. It felt good. I had missed it. I stayed at a steady pace though my desperation to get away told me to run. I was so confused, but I was not broken. I would carry on. I headed toward the city. I wanted to run for whatever reason. I really wanted to run. I continued walking. They wouldn't dare come into a city in broad daylight so I had time. I had plenty of time. I was going to be just fine. I was going to sort it all out.

I didn't need any of them. I didn't need anyone. Not any more. I had spent my entire existence depending on others to just get through the day. Now I didn't need them anymore. I could go anywhere I wanted. I could enter and exit anywhere at anytime here undetected like a shadow. I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't truly exist here, did I? But then again I didn't exist there either. Besides as long as I didn't exist I could do anything. People believed in me and feared me like any scary myth. People on the street would see me as a fan. Not a danger. Slendy would stand out and he couldn't head out undetected. Jeff would easily be spotted due to... well how he looked really. Most couldn't come out due to their look. No one could chase me in the daylight. Not even Masky. Masky usually lost it and that alter ego thing he had, Tim would take over. I was just a kid with a mask and a hoodie. I had my first taste of freedom in what seemed like an eternity. I was free. It was my freedom I finally had back and I wasn't about to give it us so easily. I was armed and dangerous. This was going to be so much fun. The city air was just like how I remembered. My smile came back. Time to play.

The city was always bursting with life and emotions. No one could ever come here during the day and not lose it. All besides me. I was in control. I was in Control. I chuckled to myself. Looks like I was on the run now. I was on the run and just like I predicted I was probably going to have to be taken down now. The people that I am going to take care of are probably not going to be on the list. This was going to be so much fun. So Much Fun!

I walked among the crowd. Like I expected they didn't give me a second glance. I just got a few 'freaks' and 'another for that damned convention' and a few other comments, but otherwise I went by undetected. So many people. I walked the city with interest. Every time I had been here I hadn't taken the time to really explore it and look at it. Never took the time to sightsee I guess you could say. I stopped seeing a building with all these people. People of all ages walking into this building. They wore a variety of different outfits. Weird creatures. One looked like a dragon. Another was a creature that was yellow with red cheeks and and odd tail. I sighed. People were so weird. I chuckled softly at a failed attempt at a Slenderman costume. I mean the guy was just too short. It would have made more sense for the guy standing next to him to wear that. I blinked at the next person who entered. Was that suppose to be me? Damn he failed. Next I saw some girl with a scythe next to a boy wearing a black wig with three white stripes, he held two fake pistols. Now I was curious. I approached.

"Woah. Dude sweet costume."

"..." I ignored the comment and stopped just outside kind of perplexed by what I saw.

I found the whole thing confusing. Just what was the occasion? What were they doing this for? What were they celebrating? Who were they worshipping? Dressing up and pretending to be something you're not. Well I couldn't say that it was a complete turnoff to me. At the moment. Well actually for the past month I had wanted to be anyone else besides me. Sure it was stupid, but not completely useless. Stupid, but not useless. I looked to the two idiots that came up to me. I raised an eyebrow under my mask in confusion. Just why? LJ and The fuckin Rake?

"Dude, didn't you hear us?"

I fought the urge to say yeah, but I'd rather not associate myself with people like you. Seemed like a funny thing to say. So instead...

"Oh, what? I'm sorry it's just really noisy here."

"I know right? Well that's a great costume. Probably the most accurate one here." Rake impersonator smiled.

"I know man. It looks just like it. Jake is going to flip a switch when he finds out someone has a better Hoodie costume than him."

"Um It?" I questioned.

"Well yeah. It could be a girl under that mask." The LJ impersonator laughed pervertedly.

"I'm pretty sure IT is a guy." I told him.

I am not a Fucking chick you bastard!

"See? He agrees with me too. No one has ever agreed with your theory, have they, Mark?" Rake impersonator asked.

"Well no, but they have agreed that it is a possibility. Anyway. Are you entering the costume contest?"

I shook my head. "Na. I'm good."

Last thing I need is to get involved in this.

"Really? That's disappointing." Rake impersonator replied.

"Why not?! You'd totally win. I mean that not so slenderman is entering and so is that sailor moon failure." Mark frowned.

"They weren't that bad"

"They were too, Dave. Did you see her costume? Sailor moon doesn't have sparkles on her battle outfit. If you're entering you can't be an amature. I mean he knows what I'm talking about, right?"

"I guess, but isn't this for fun?" I asked now thoroughly confused.

"Tis not! This is all about competition and-"

"I'm sorry. Please excuse Mark. He's very... eccentric. Well I'm Dave and this is my friend Mark like I've said previously. What may we call you?"

"Don't say that. It makes me look stupid next that big vocab of yours." Mark complained.

I smiled. "Just call me Ark."

As in ToTheArk.

"Alright then. Shall we head in?"

Meh. Why not? I came this far. That and the fact that it might look a bit suspicious if I didn't enter.

"Sure."

I followed the two in.

"Hey, Carla!" Mark called. "Jake here yet?"

"No not yet. So who's your friend?"

"Ark, Carla. Carla, Ark." Dave introduced.

The girl called Carla was dressed as some pink haired chick with a black sword that had a mouth on it.

"Crona this year, huh?" Mark asked her.

"Yup. Do you know how difficult it was to find this bloody sword?"

"I don't know. A long time?" Mark inquired.

"Yes. A very long time."

"Well back onto stuff that's interesting." Mark started. "Jake is going to flip a switch when he sees that he was beat."

"Oh he won't flip A switch. He's going to flip all of them." Carla smirked.

"Hey guys!"

I looked back. Well this must be that Jake guy that I heard so much about. Mark started snickering.

"Jake. There's someone I want you to meet." Dave smiled.

"Yeah? Another Hoodie fan?" He asked.

"Yep."

Jake stopped halfway to us.

"..."

"..." I watched and waited for this 'switch flipping.' This was going to be fun to watch a human explode.

"Oh Haalll No!"

Did he mean hell? Everyone started laughing as Jake came forward in quick strides. I circled me muttering whatever.

"No fucking way! How the hell did-! No way!"

He looked to Mark and pointed at him.

"Go get a picture."

"Why me?"

"Go!"

I leaned back as he leaned it. He went back to circling me. Well this was kind of uncomfortable, but rather amusing. It took a while but Mark found a good pic on his phone.

"How's this? The one taken by that amateur photographer after that dude Carl um um W. got slaughtered."

I looked at the photo. That's right. I killed the photographer when I learned he caught me. Well there were few pics of me because I was better at well not getting caught. Jake snatched his phone. He looked at the phone then me then the phone then me and for the millionth time he circled me. He muttered and cursed to his friends and my amusement.

"How the Hell?! This isn't right! Do you know how long it took for me to put this costume together pal?! Then you have to show up and ruin it! Gah! This isn't fair!"

I laughed along with Jakes friends. This was just too funny. Jake tossed his phone back to him.

"Ffffuuuck!"

"Jake this is Ark." Dave laughed.

I spent the day with that little group of theirs. We walked around and honestly I found this whole tradition of the humans just plain weird, but rather interesting all at the same time. It was like they celebrated the existence of us proxy's. And their... anime or whatever. I stared at girl and guy I had seen earlier. Mark elbowed me.

"I knooow. They really failed at Maka and Death the Kid, right?"

"They could've done better." I muttered as I was very disappointed that the weapons were fake.

What was the point of fake weapons? You couldn't do anything with them. I disapproved of Carla's fake weapon as well. How was she to fight off an attacker with a fake sword? Humans confused me to no end. I heard the positive comments to me usual outfit as we walked along. Dave frowned at me before he spoke.

"Are you sure that you aren't going to enter? I mean seriously your costume is like perfect."

I shook my head though I didn't get a chance to speak for Jake cut in.

"What?! Now you're really pissing me off. You get the whole thing perfect. I mean you even get the blasted worn shoes and you aren't even going to enter? How did you even the shoes so perfect anyway?"

"I've had these shoes for years. Haven't actually had a different pair in almost three years I'd say." I said as I thought it over.

"That takes dedication. I can't do that and I'm not even a chick." Mark muttered.

"Hey!" Carla growled.

"Well not you. You're not like those girly girls. You're fun." Mark saved.

That seemed to satisfy her.

"Ok you have to enter. It's like five hundred." Jake decided.

"What? No I'd rather not." I told him.

"Nope you have to now. I just decided. If you're going to such trouble to get that costume so perfect you are going to enter with me."

"Pfft. You remind me of someone I use to know. Annoyingly stubborn and persistent." I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's Jake for you." Dave sighed. "He's always like that."

We continued our aimless wanderings until it came to the time that their little contest was to start. At least the one that they were interested in anyway. I had no real interest in any contest of theirs.

Ok ok! Come on!" Jake exclaimed a little too excited for my tastes.

Basically he pulled me through the whole contest while I repeated that I had to interest in it and that if my 'costume' was so good it wouldn't be fair for me to enter anyway. He said that was half the fun it was fun for him to push me into this. Ok now I really wanted to kill him, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. At least not here. Most of the proxy's wouldn't have even made it this far. I'd say that I was the best at this probably due to the fact that I grew up in the human world. At least until I was five. I was use to the sun and all of the human emotions flooding everywhere in great waves. That was probably why I could normally hide my true emotions so well.

"Dude quit pacing around." Mark frowned at Jake.

"I can't wait any longer! I have to know who won!"

"Geez this is almost as bad as last year." Carla sighed.

"Why what happened last year?" I asked her.

"He-"

"Not a word about last year, Carla! You promised!" Jake yelled.

"Ok ok fine. Lets just say he went a little crazy."

Ok I'll admit I kind of like these people. They are very... eccentric. I repeated Dave. He was right they all were strange. I guess that's what drew me to them. They were weird and in a way I fit in with them. I felt like I fit in some way. Some strange way I fit in with them. Time passed rather quickly when I was with them. They were... fun. For humans they were ok. I was rather surprised when I won. Though it was probably because I wasn't fake. I was the only real one here.

"See? Now I bet you're glad that I got you to enter! Am I right?" Jake proclaimed.

I pushed the cash into his hands. I was real unlike all of these other freaks so I had an unfair advantage.

"Wh-what?"

"If you hadn't of made me enter I wouldn't have gotten it and besides since my costume is so good I had an unfair advantage anyway."

Jake looked at me then the cash like he was thinking. He started sorting through the bills.

"I guess... Soooo..." He handed me three hundred. "How's that?"

I frowned.

"You made the costume, but I made you enter so that should be fair."

"I guess..." I looked out the window. It would be dark soon. I sighed. "I'd better go and get a place to stay."

"Let me guess you couldn't find one earlier because every hotel was packed with wanna be noobs, right?" Mark asked.

"Ooh that sucks. Happened to be last year." Dave sighed. "I had to go and beg and I mean Beg Mark to let me stay at his place that made me get down on the ground and everything."

"Well unlike you unlucky people Jake and I live in this town." Mark smirked.

I shook my head. We didn't even need to torture these people. They tortured each other.

"Point being." Mark continued. "You're not going to find a place during this time of year."

"The what do you suggest I do?" I asked him.

I needed a place to hide and if I couldn't get a place, then what?

"I guess you could stay with Dave and I." Mark suggested.

"Wow. Inviting a stranger into your house. That's how people get killed."

"Sorry to say this, but I'm pretty sure Dave and I could take you down in seconds. You don't look like you'd put up a very good fight."

"Oh really? Not the first time I've heard that, but you'd be surprised."

"Oh so you want to fight?"

"Mark, just leave him alone." Dave chided his friend.

"Alright fine. So do you want to head out?"

"Sounds good. I'm sick of all this walking." Dave stretched his arms high above his head.

"I've got something to do before that so I guess I'll see you around?" I said noticing that it was just dark enough now.

"Ok here let me..." Mark muttered to himself.

He handed me a piece of paper with an address.

"Don't get lost." Mark smirked as they left.

I watched them leave silently. I really liked them for some reason. I frowned when they were no longer in sight. I felt alone again. This wasn't fair. After a while I exited the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**The whole time that I was watching this I was listening to 'castle of glass', 'Northern downpour', and 'i'm just a kid' on an endless loop. Why? I like the songs. Not much of a reason. I've been having a lot of weird dreams about Hoody, Masky, and Eyeless Jack. I decided that I shouldn't be withholding story chapters from fanfic and place them on devienatart even though people probably know the ending and stuffs... Now then...**

I walked the darkened streets alone. Like always the place usually cleared out besides a few due to the 'rumors' about Slenderman and his proxies. I found this kind of funny. They really were scared of us even though we were just 'rumors'. I stared up at the darkened sky. Stars... Another thing that I was hadn't gotten to see in a while. This felt... Nice. Well... kind of. Nice, but... Lonely I guess. Then again I was always lonely no matter who I was with. No matter how many people I was around I was always tormented by that painful feeling.

I could hear a shuffle to my right. I didn't bother looking for I knew whoever it was would be gone by the time I looked. A slight sound in the silence to give the victim the impression that they were being followed and to inflict fear. Something used commonly among the proxies. However I wouldn't have it. I slipped my hands into my front pocket, my right hand resting on the hilt of the dagger. I waited for even the slightest sound. There. I whipped around. My dagger pressing slightly against the throat of the proxy.

"You're fun to hunt. You know that?" Jeff smirked with his permanent smile.

"..."

This was not good. He sent the killer after me? I glared under my mask. I wouldn't lose this time. I was going to stay free.

"Silent like always? That's no... Fun!"

I jumped back before I could get slashed. He was fast. I couldn't give him what he wanted or he'd go into that trance like state of killing he had. Then I'd be F_cked. Letting the dagger hang loosely from my hand I leaned back against the building behind me. I saw a slight twitch in his facial expression.

"Are you mocking me?" The killer asked with minor disbelief. "Are you really going to do that?"

"..."

I slipped the dagger into my pocket.

"I don't think you quite understand the situation you're in here."

"Oh I do. Go on. Kill me. I won't fight. I won't scream. I won't run. I won't show fear."

I could practically see the rage light in his eyes before it even hit his features. This wasn't a hunt anymore. This a sacrifice or something. No fight equals no fun for Jeffy. No fear. No screams. That meant no one would hear or call the cops. No thrill for the killer. Everything that he loved about killing was taken just like that. Psh. He was like an animal. Doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt and there has to be a struggle, minor or not.

"You think this is funny?!"

"..."

No. This is a serious matter and if not handled correctly I'd lose my freedom to that psychopath. I yawned.

"Don't you want your life?!"

"I'm offering you my life here. Don't you want to take it?" I asked him, my voice void of any emotion.

"No! You d_mned idiot! Run! Fight! Do something!"

Looks like Jeffy's losing it. Perfect.

"Na. Running is far too much work for me right now and fighting would be even more. It's much easier to just let what happens happen." I shrugged.

"You-! You-!"

He didn't seemed to know what else to say. I kept my face blank under my mask even though I knew he couldn't see my face anyway. Why take the risk though? Anything that would give this psycho a thrill would be my end. I knew when I was out matched. I wasn't stupid. I couldn't win by just plain out fighting like I could with most of the others. I had to keep my cool, at least a cool facade anyway and make sure I made sure the hunt was uninteresting and just plain out boring.

The killer rushed forward.

"Go To Sleep!"

My hand tightened on the dagger in my pocket. Wait! I mentally commanded myself. The bloody kitchen knife was pointed at my side. I could feel the sharp point through my hoodie. Looks like he sharpened it just for this kill. How flattering... His unblinking gaze was inches from my not much more than bored one.

"Are you really not afraid?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do it or not?"

He held that position for a time. The knife at my side lowered. That wild look dropping. He wasn't in that trance like state of mind so he'd be aware of... This! Pulling the dagger from my pocket I stabbed him, feeling the dagger's blade sink in so easily. Jeff recoiled from the strike just as I started to twist it. A hand going to his bloodied side. Ooh that felt good. That wild look returned to his gaze. That wound should slow him down, but not by much. Should be enough, right? It had to be.

"If you wanted to play with me so badly, Jeffy you should've done it before. Now I won't hesitate to kill you. No one's here to protect you."

The killer smirked. "I could say the same to you. You've got everyone ready to kill you on the command."

"It'll just work itself out. Now come on. Play with me and I'll show you how easily your own flesh cuts."

I was excited to say the least. This was going to be fun. I was right about there being a lot of choices, but I'm glad I chose this one. The killer rushed in.

Battle code one. Never be the first to attack. Let the enemy rush in.

Two. Evade and block the strikes until you understand their battle style.

Three. Once learned use their own style against them by exposing weak points in the style.

Four. Get the target off balance if possible.

Five. Strike.

One and two were completed. Jeff the Killer had rushed in and I knew his style, which was nothing. Just random strikes and that would make it that much harder. I evaded the first strike then the second. The third I blocked with my dagger, but just barely. I searched for just one opening. This was going to tire me pretty quickly. Jeff had as much energy as he needed when he was like this. There. I turned my body to the side. The dagger in front of my chest. The horrid sound of the knife scraping against the dagger was deafening. I moved the dagger forward causing Jeff's arm to fly out thus getting rid of his protection for a short time. Only a second. That's all I had. I slashed at the killer. The dagger tearing clothes and the right side of his face. I quickly jumped back after knowing that staying so close for a moment longer could be fatal.

I took another quick step back to see the damage that I had done which I could see that it wasn't much. At least not that much for Jeff the Killer. Any normal person would be stepping back and holding the cut that I had just placed. Jeff however just had a wild smile like he was having the time of his life and honestly I wouldn't doubt it. I took half a step back to ready myself as he moved in again. The last thing that I needed was a slash that I had to explain later. I ducked and dodged the attacks. Careful, careful... I had to keep reminding myself. Don't risk it. One mistake could be your end. I swore as the blade cut close. I backed up as the strikes seemed to draw closer to their marks.

"Ugh." The small sound escaped my lips as I was tripped by the curb.

"Got ya!"

I moved my head. The blade just missed to my relief. The impact of hitting the cement seemed to make its way up the knife's blade. Jeff let out a growl in anger.

"Looks like you're losing your touch." I commented tapping the blade which was less than an inch from my neck. "You missed."

The killer let out a very unhuman growl as he raised the knife again. This time he wouldn't miss if I did nothing. The blade came down. Sh_t move! The dagger slipping from my hand I caught his arm. Well this was a great situation to be in. A knife above my chest and a hand on my throat. Fun. Jeff really looked like he was enjoying this. His permanent smile was wider than ever. Think think! I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and my grip was slipping. What was I going to do? If I let go the knife would plunge into my chest, but if I did nothing I'd slowly start to pass out from being choked. Either way I'd get a blade in my chest. Just as black spots were starting to cloud my vision I tightened my grip on him as much as I could manage then threw all I had into rolling to the side. The killer kept his smile even though I had managed to throw his weight off of my throat. I gasped.

We wrestled for the knife. He struck me across the face trying to get me to let go. I returned the favor before once again trying to wrench the knife from his grasp. I tightened my grip like it was a lifeline as I felt a knee meet my stomach. I was really getting pounded here. I saw the glint off of my dropped dagger from the corner of my eye. In my last ditch attempt at my own survival I elbowed the killer as hard as I could as I turned. There was a crack as I rushed toward the dagger. My left hand grasped the hilt as I heard the killer not even hesitate to pursue me. I turned onto my back and blindly moved it forward, hoping to hit something. The feel of it cutting into flesh gave me a rush and caused a smile to appear on my face. My fear of getting killed subsided as I twisted the dagger.

The killer coughed and I kicked him off of me. I fell back to the ground on my first attempted to stand back up. The second try I stayed standing. I looked down on the killer who continued to cough and sputter on the pavement. I felt my smile grow wider. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't getting back up. He stayed on the pavement as he coughed. Blood stained the cement. Looks like I broke his nose when I elbowed him. Ha! What luck! I had beaten Jeff the Killer! I beat Jeff the Killer! I beat him! I couldn't just stop now! I was still pumped! I stared at Jeff for another second before starting off. I was going to let him suffer. He could die alone on the cold pavement.

I walked and scanned the buildings. I walked to the neighborhood that held the address I hand in hand. After finding the house I went a block down. I stopped at a silent and peaceful blue house. Flowers covered the front and the side of the house. It wouldn't have been a surprise to find that their backyard was full of flowers as well. I walked up to the tree that stood right next to the small balcony. I climbed it and landed silently on the balcony. Walking up to the glass door that was blocked by a red curtain that prevented me from seeing most of the room. It wasn't perfectly closed though. A teenage girl sat on her bed and looked like she was waiting. Just out of curiosity as to what the girl would do I knocked on the glass lightly. I saw a smile light her face and she moved to the door. I backed out of the glass doors view as she unlocked it.

"Johnny-! Y-you're not-" She shook her head like that would make me vanish when, it didn't she opened her mouth and drew in a breath.

I covered her mouth as I backed her into a wall. Her hair was long and was blond with red streaks in it. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear and that fueled my need to kill.

"Shhh." I placed the already bloodied dagger to her throat making her whimper. "Now tell me... Who else lives here?"

"M-m-my mother. My d-dad and b-brother." She whimpered through my hand, but I caught it.

"How old is your brother, beautiful?"

"T-ten. He's only ten. Just leave him alone!"

"Shh shh shh. Don't want anyone to hear now do we?"

She whimpered again. "Please leave him alone."

"Thanks. I really appreciate the info. Now when was this Johnny suppose to show up?"

"Soon. He's always-" She stopped.

I listened. Sounded like someone was climbing the tree outside.

"Thanks for the help, but unfortunately that was all I needed from you."

I slit her throat and she dropped to the carpeted ground. I backed up against the wall by the glass door and listened.

"Oh I see~" The male said seductively upon seeing the glass door opened.

He walked in. His lustful smile vanished and a look of horror replaced it as he saw his dead girlfriend on the floor. I smiled as he passed me to walk up to his girl. Dang how old was he?

"A-alice?"

I took a few slow steps, the soft carpet making my steps almost completely silent. Just as he turned I struck. My dagger slipping under his ribcage. I let him drop to the ground. He was silent. I bent down beside him.

"I guess this is karma for going after someone who's much younger than you are." I snickered.

I slowly slid the dagger into his throat just incase he decided that he had the strength to scream. Unlike Jeff I didn't want to be caught. I stood and closed the glass door before heading out into the hall. I opened the next door slowly. Bathroom. I closed it and moved on. Next door. Ooh looks like they were planning on a third child. A baby's room was getting set up here. I headed down the slightly curving staircase. I walked into the kitchen. Cookies, huh? Looks like someone had a sweet tooth. Then I entered into the living room. Another hall. I walked slowly to the next door. The mother and father that she had been talking about were here. However... Na. The kid wouldn't have the common sense. I stepped in and closed the door. Incasing the room in darkness. I moved forward. I touched a hand to the bedframe to get an idea of where I was in this darkness. I walked to left side of the bed. Daddy was going to have to fall first. I swiftly moved my dagger across his throat. All the sound there was, was a slight gurgling sound. This caused the wife to stir.

"Hon?" She asked sleepily in the darkness. "You ok?"

I moved around as she reached for the light beside her bed. Just as she switched it on I drove the blade into her throat. I loved throat shots. Silent and took care of the victim in one strike. I wiped my bloody dagger on her nightshirt. I turned the light off again before heading out. Now to find this ten year old boy. I walked the lonely hall with a smile. I halted as a door opened. A boy stepped out. The boy stared at me.

"... Are you-?" The kid started to ask. "I know you."

"..."

"... Um... I'm Lyle." The kid stepped closer.

Can he not see the blood?The dagger? Is he blind? No. If he was he wouldn't know I was here. He stared up at me. He smiled. What was this kid's problem?

"Did you come to get rid of everyone?"

I hesitantly nodded unsure of how he'd react. The kids smile grew larger.

"Are they gone?"

I nodded again kind of curious as to what this kids problem was.

"Finally." The kid breathed. "Want a cookie?"

The kid started past me and to the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" I finally asked him. "I'm a killer."

"Psh. As long as they're dead I'm happy. Mind if you take care of the kids who bully me at school too?" He asked reaching up and grabbing a couple of cookies.

"Oh I see. That's what's wrong with you." I responded turning over the cookie he gave me. "You a geek or something?"

He shook his head. "No. Well kind of. Good grades and all."

I snickered.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I don't even need to torture you people. You all torture yourselves."

"hmm..." He seemed to be thinking. "I guess we do."

"Now then." I said placing the cookie down and stepping around him.

"Want the addresses?"

"Actually I have to finish the job I started here."

"My sister should be upstairs."

"Oh I wasn't talking about her." I replied placing my dagger to his throat.

"Huh?"

"I can't exactly let you go. It would be bad to have a witness."

"N-no you can't. I-I won't- Urk!"

The child dropped to the ground with his cookie. I shuttered. Ooooh that really felt good. I placed my bloodied dagger on the counter and picked up the cookie. Why not? I rolled up my mask. Just enough to show my mouth and took a bite. Not bad. I looked myself over as I ate. My hoodie was covered in blood. I couldn't just show up covered in blood. I walked the rest of the house and found the washer. I threw in my hoodie. Walking back up I rinsed my dagger in the sink before heading up the stairs to take a quick shower. I searched for a first-aid kit to wrap my cuts after. I rushed down to the washer and then chucked my hoodie in the dryer. Now to play the waiting game. I walked upstairs.

I entered the kitchen where the boy lay dead. I went through the cupboards and the fridge. I decided on ramen. Simple and easy. It wasn't like they would need this food anytime soon anyway. I silently ate my ramen in the living room with the TV lightly flashing. Looking at the clock I finished the noodles and drank from the bowl before turning off the TV and heading back down to the basement. I slipped back into my hoodie. Placing the dagger into my pocket and exiting through the front door. I walked the silent streets to Mark's place.

I walked up to the front door. I knocked and the door opened.

"Hey. We were starting to worry about you." Mark smiled and let me in.

I sighed. "Well you were right. I couldn't find a good place to stay."

I heard laughing in the next room.

"Well that's what you get for not listening to us." I heard Dave laugh.

Mark led me to the living room where the two seemed to be watching some movie.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked, taking a spot on the right of Dave.

He shrugged. "Not sure, but we were channel surfing and this was on. Something about ghosts haunting a place or something."

Mark took the empty spot on the couch and we watched the movie. I kept my hands in my pocket to cover up the existence of the dagger from them. I didn't want it slipping out of my pocket or something stupid like that. That wouldn't be too good. I tightened and loosened my grip on the hilt several times through the movie as I thought of what I should do with these two. The two jumped at the next scene. I smiled. This reminded me of the movie nights I use to have with everyone.

"Oh come on it was obvious with the music that something was going to jump out."

Mark just scowled at me. Dave brought one of his knees to his chest as whatever was chasing to main character drew closer. I found this pretty funny. I had seen scarier things. One of those things being Jeff the Killer and the Observer. This was nothing compared to what I did on a regular basis. Dave flinched and we swore he jumped a foot and a half as a knife stuck into the wall in front of the main characters face. Mark and I snickered at that.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing." Mark smiled. "You just jumped so high I-"

"Shut up! I didn't jump."

"Ooookaaay. Whatever you saaaay." Mark sang to which Dave gave him a glare.

Now this was really like the movie nights I use to have, All that was missing was two people trying to kill each other over something stupid. I liked these two. Why? Why should I like them? No. Why did I like them in the first place? Easy. They got rid of that empty space for a time. This time it wasn't me just trying to cover it up. It was gone. At least it felt that way. After the movie we spent a bit of time just talking. Well they did most of the talking. When Mark asked why I wasn't joining in I just admitted that the random things that came up when they talked was pretty funny. They just rolled their eyes and continued on with whatever they were talking about.

I was later walked to an extra extra room in the small house. I guess since he was living alone he really didn't need that much space. Being alone in a large house would be kind of creepy if you thought about it.

"Tired of wearing that costume yet?" Mark smirked.

"Whatever."

It wasn't like I had anything else anyway and why would I unmask myself for these two? Mark exited with that wide smirk of his I had learned that he kept on often. He seemed a bit cocky. Well more than a bit cocky, but who really cared? I spent the night in that place. For the first time in a long while I was sleeping at night. At least earlier at night. The sun wasn't starting to rise yet. I slept rather easily that night taking out the fact that I hadn't actually slept through the day like I should've. I had beaten Jeff the freakin Killer and taken out an entire family. I felt unstoppable. I really had a lot of fun with that. With everything that had happened in such a long day. With how things were going tomorrow night was going to be just as interesting as tonight. Things were never going to get boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**The moment no one has been waiting for! Chapter 4. What will happen in this chapter? How should I know? I only wrote it. Why? Because obviously I have no life and they don't sell them at Walmart so I can't get one. Anyway... An argument about whether Masky or Hoody is better? Masky trying to convince himself of something that I can't tell you though it is unimportant? The police show up? What next?**

MASKY- I was... What's the word? Dumbfounded? Awestruck? Very surprised on an extreme level? Yes. All true. Just because this one event. One thing happens and the whole world just seems to crash down. One thing happens and now... and Smile leads us to a beaten and bloodied Jeff the Killer. Jeff the KILLER was beaten...? By Hoody? That just didn't seem possible. All of the times the two sparred, Hoody had never beaten him once, but then... what was this? There was just no way. There was no way My Hoody could've done this. He couldn't have! He wouldn't have! Jeff just had to have been hallucinating or something due to lack of blood. Hoody wouldn't have done this. Hoody was quiet, calm, and liked to be around others and- and- and in control of himself. He wasn't really like anyone else here. He wasn't a loner. He wasn't like those among us who would kill another of this odd little family of ours without a single thought. He- he- he just couldn't have done this!

I blinked out of my mind and back into reality as Jeff coughed again. We had brought Jeff back and most who were actually here had retired to their rooms. Some had headed out to search. Others were just out doing whatever. Just a regular day besides the fact Jeff had almost 'gone to sleep' himself.

"That... devious b_stard..." Jeff mumbled from the couch after his coughing fit.

"Shut up." I glared.

Jeff looked at me with that never ending smile of his. "He just about killed me and you're going to defend him?" Jeff demanded from his reclined position.

I bit my lip under my mask in minor frustration. "It was your fault."

"My fault?" Jeff glared. "How was this My fault."

"It was Your idea to head to the barren land in the first place. None of this would have happened if we hadn't have gone there. I'd still have my partner if you hadn't of insisted on checking the place out."

"Pfft. Says the guy who jumped at the chance to go. I just asked You. You're the one who dragged 'your partner' into it. It's your own fault he's gone."

I stood.

"Ooh whatcha gonna do? Kill me?" Jeff taunted with his usual smirk.

I was sooo tempted to do it. So tempted to kill him. I could feel myself trembling in my fury. I took a breath and calmed just enough to quit trembling as a thought came.

"Na. I won't kill you. You've already gotten your a_s beaten once today." I smiled triumphantly at my own comment.

"I did Not get my a_s beaten!"

"Then just what happened where the 'great' Jeff the Killer was left to die on the street? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were losing your touch."

"Shut the h_ll up!"

"What's wrong? Upset that your prey got away? Or is it that you were 'just about killed' by it?" I replied taking what he had said before to use it against him.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and Hoody! I swear I'll do it-!"

"You won't touch him! You won't get a chance not if I kill you first!" I told him, picking up his own knife from the table.

I was going to do it. I wasn't going to let him harm Hoody. It was one thing to threaten me, but it was another to threaten my closest friend. I was really going to do it. I was going to finish him. He was going to fall by my hand. Just as I lunged I felt a firm grip on my wrist which prevented me from moving any further. I looked back. Son of a-

I let him take the knife from me. What else was I suppose to do? I couldn't just...

"There isn't going to be anymore killing tonight." Slenderman said calmly though it was pretty easy to tell that it was an order.

We weren't allowed to kill each other. Fine. For now... But if Jeff gave me any excuse to kill him I would. After the solid grip on my wrist released I exited the room and headed up. Up to my room. Our room. I could see the dull red-orangish colors of the sunrise in the human world just beyond our invisible border. I lay down on Hoody's bed. He was going to come back. He Was going to come back. He Was going to come back and everything was going to be just fine. He was going to be fine. Everything was going to go back to how things were. Everything was going to be fine. Hoody was going to be perfectly fine. He just needed some time to think. Yeah... that's it. He needed some time to think and Jeff just got him upset again. He was going to come back, but Jeff p_ssed him off. As far as I knew he was coming back right now... Yeah. He's coming back. If not tonight, then tomorrow. He'd come back and he'd ask me why I was in his bed and... and he'd be fine.

Was this really... Was this...? Did I put Hoody through this every time I had left? Given him this sense of doubt that the other... might not come back? No stop! He'd come back. I always left and he always waited for me. Now I was going to wait for him. I was going to be here when he came back and I was going to be ready to continue where we left off... He was probably miserable right now. Just like I was.

HOODY- I smiled as the two argued over who was going to do what. These two... I shook my head.

"I suck at cooking though! That's why I'll just-"

"I cooked yesterday and how do you not know how?! You live alone!" Mark returned.

"Take out. Lots and lots of take out."

"Guys." I cut in and they looked at me.

"What?" They both asked.

"You do know how to make toast, right?" I asked and it took Dave a moment to realize that I was talking to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok. You make toast then. Mark, you can beat the eggs. I'll make the omelets while you both take care of the rest. How's that sound?"

The two looked at each other then back at me.

"You can cook?" Mark asked with a weird look.

"First you insult my fighting and now my cooking even though you haven't seen either of them." Leaned my head on my hand and my elbow on the table. "You're very quick to judge aren't you?"

"Wha-? Oh right. I guess I am a bit..." Mark struggled for the right word.

"Judgemental?" Dave offered with a smile.

Mark frowned. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You kind of are." Dave smirked. "Just on certain things though. Somethings I'll admit you are more open minded about. Just not the right things."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mark demanded.

"Ok!" I interrupted to prevent a fight. "Lets get started. Shall we?"

"I guess we should. Today marks day three of the convention! Can't be late!"

"Be late for what?" Dave asked as he got out the bread.

"... Since when have I ever known what I was talking about? Huh, Dave?" Mark replied. "I just say random stuff. You know that."

"Whatever. Lets just start already. I'm starving."

The day went on mostly like expected. Mark saying random things that sometimes... well most the time really had nothing to do with the topic. Dave correcting people and being well Dave. Jake obsessing over Slendy and his proxies and Carla giving the three other boys odd looks and wondering why in the world she hung out with these idiots. However after everyone met up at Marks something unexpected happened. Well unexpected in their eyes. The doorbell rang followed by several forceful knocks.

"Uh... Who-?" Mark started before standing and moving toward the door.

He opened it and everyone's jaws, I swear, they all dropped. I found this rather amusing. They acted like they had never seen a cop before. Then again I guess it was a bit of a shock to have the police showing up at one of your closest friends door.

"Um... Can I help you officers?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Are you aware of the incident that happened last night?" The brunette inquired.

"Uh? Incident? No. What happened last night?"

"A block down a family was murdered." The redhead informed.

"Wh- what?"

"The Colins family-"

"What do you mean they were murdered?"

"Exactly that. Lets just cut to the you or any of your friends see any suspicious characters last night?" The redhead continued.

"Um no. Nothing. Sorry we weren't any help."

"That's fine. You have a good day now." The brunette replied with a sigh, mumbling something about another dead end.

"Wait. Do you have any leads on who killed them?"

The officers sighed. They weren't going to find anything. I wear gloves and the only witnesses were taken care of.

"No. We have nothing. They were smart I'll give them that. They must've wiped away their fingerprints after they were finished."

As a matter of fact I did. The water did most of the work though.

"Every single one had their throats cut open." The brunette shuddered.

The officers exited. Ha. Idiots. Mark stood there for a minute.

"They were killed... An entire family was killed without anyone knowing. No clues to the identity of the murderer... This was obviously not a normal killer. Do you know what this means, Jake?"

"A proxy was really close to your house!"

"Yes! Oh I wish I could've seen it! I wonder who it was!"

Carla facepalmed. "Neither of you are the least bit disturbed that there was a killing? At all?"

Her question went by unnoticed. Were there seriously people like them? Well of course there was. What was I thinking?

"Um um Jeff the Killer?"

"No you idiot he always causes a commotion! They'd know who it was." Jake frowned under the mask he had on once again. "Maybe it was Eyeless Jack? No they'd have missing organs... then."

"Jane the Killer?" Dave suggested. "Then again she has a habit of getting caught too... Right?"

"What about BEN? No wait they would've been drowned then." Mark corrected himself.

"Ugh! This is so hard!" Dave complained.

"Well we know one thing." Jake leaned on his hands. "It wasn't ."

Dave and Mark shrugged with a few mumbled agreements.

"For the love of- Ugh. Your neighbors were Just killed Mark." Carla scowled.

"Yeah I know!" Mark smiled. "By a proxy!"

Carla shook her head as they went on discussing who could've done it. "At least you're not obsessed with them." Carla said turning to me.

"You're not a fan?" I asked her. "Why hang out with these idiots if you have no interest?"

"Oh I am a bit of a fan..." She admitted. "I'm just not... obsessed."

"You're a fangirl of who?" I asked kind of curious now.

"Umm... well. I always thought Masky was kind of cool."

I smirked under my mask as she blushed. She was a Masky fangirl. I guess she wasn't too different from these morons like she put herself out to be. She was like them just on a lower level I guess you could say. I wonder what her other friends thought of this.

"So what do your other friends think of that?"

"Oh um honestly they don't know I go and do this kind of thing..." She smiled a nervous smile like saying that would send them an instant message of what she was doing.

"Ah. Well you do realize that one of these days they might find out, right?"

"I guess, but I think I'm going to put that off for as long as possible. If they find out..." She shuddered. "I am never going to live it down. They'll tease me about it forever."

We looked to the three obsessing boys when one of them said 'Masky and Hoody.' However we both looked for rather different reasons.

"But wasn't it a single killer?" Dave asked.

"We don't know that." Mark replied. "But if it was just one so what? I mean they'd don't always kill together. There are those rare occasions... Now then. Which one would it have been then?"

"Masky." Dave voted.

"Masky." Carla agreed.

"Hoody." Jake said taking the other side.

"Masky." Mark cast in his vote.

They looked to me.

"Hoody."

Of course it was me. I knew the answer because I Did It.

Mark smirked. "Why, Hoody?"

"Why, Masky?" I returned. After all my answer wouldn't make much sense, would it?

"Hoody kicks a_s." Jake said with a matter of factly voice.

I was really starting to like him. Even though I did want to kill him at first. He was someone who actually like me. I had an actual fan! I couldn't kill my only fan... What was so great about Masky anyway?

"Why?" Mark continued to press with that smirk of his that reminded me of Jeff the Killers.

I smiled at the thought of Me actually beating Him.

"He like never gets caught. He has the common sense to wear gloves so he doesn't leave any fingerprints in the first place. So instead of staying and wiping away things that he may have touched he's getting the f_ck out of there. That's why." Jake responded. "Masky tagging along just increases the chance of him getting caught. He's holding him back."

"What?" Carla asked sounding kind of offended at the comment.

"You heard me. Instead of just leaving they have to waste time wiping away Masky's 's why there are more pictures of Masky and I can bet that most if not all of the pictures of Hoody exist because they had to stick around and clean up. And you know what?"

Yeah... I liked Jake now. I liked him better than Mark and Dave now.

"Masky is so much cooler!" Carla interrupted.

"That's why he has so much more fans" Dave nodded his head in agreement.

"And You Know What?" Jake repeated. "I bet that the reason Hoody was working alone last night-"

"It wasn't Hoody." Mark disagreed though Jake kept talking through the interruption.

"- was because he got sick of Masky. He didn't want to get caught so he went it alone and guess what? No one has a clue who did it Because." Jake waited for them to finish it and when they didn't he continued. "Masky wasn't there to slow them down this time. I rest my case. You all can say that Masky's better, but we all know that with nothing other than 'he has more fans' for your argument I win."

The three seemed at loss though very unwilling to admit that they lost the argument.

"Well I say we head out." Mark said to break the silence.

The time that was spent at the... whatever they called it. I'm sure they had an official name for it besides convention, but really? Why should I care? Anyway the time spent there was mostly spent having the Masky fans in the group trying to convince Jake and I that Masky was way better. At some point Mark had started asking people as we walked by who was better out of the two and soon enough the other two had joined in, in that. Honestly I had thought that Dave was above doing things like that, but apparently I was wrong. I was getting a bit frustrated with this. I mean don't they understand that nothing that they say or do is going to change Jake's opinion? He had so many things to say that supported his side and they had that Masky had more fans. By the end of the day I was at the point where I was going to ram my head into a wall.

"Ugh." I groaned at their latest attempt at convincing. "Ok I get your opinion and I guess I can understand how that would make some sense, but honestly I just don't care."

Jake started laughing. "Same here. Nothing you guys say is going to make any difference. You can be Masky fans, but the thing is-"

"We don't care." I finished.

"Exactly."

"But I just don't get it. Masky appears more because he gets more missions or something." Mark pressed on with the conversation. "So that means his performance is better."

"Yes!" Carla cheered.

"Mother of-..." I sighed and shook my head.

In one ear and out the other. They didn't listen to what we had said at all, did they?

"Am I going to have to listen to this all night?" I asked Mark and Dave.

The only response I got was more talk between the two of other proxy's and how they would rate them on a threat level or something like that. I guess it would probably be a yes anyway. I sighed and once again looked out at the darkening streets. The streetlights were on. That meant that it was just dark enough for the proxy's to come out and play. Oh what fun. Wonder who's going to get sent to try and kill me this time. After a while I decided that it was about time to head out and face whoever was sent this time. I started walking away and toward the doors.

"Love to stay and listen to this all night, but... yeah I'd actually rather not so I'll see you guys later." I said walking backward a few steps before exiting and heading down the dark street.

The streets were quiet like last night. I found myself walking back toward the place where Jeff and I had fought. Like expected the place was cleaned up. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to be there. I hadn't heard of anything besides the dead family so that must mean that he either found the strength to stand and get away or the other proxy's came looking for him. My money was on the second one. What I wanted to know was if I had actually killed him. I walked the dark streets for a while and when I didn't get attacked by anyone I headed back toward Marks place. Carla's car wasn't there anymore, but Jakes was. I walked up to the door and knocked. Mark answered the door like expected.

"Hey." Dave greeted once I entered the living room with Mark.

Jake leaned back in his seat in an irritated way as Mark sat down and the two once again argued over who was more of a threat out of BEN, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack.

"Am I seriously going to have to listen to this All night?" I asked again.

They looked at me.

"Possibly." Dave answered.

I rolled my eyes at the answer. Sure he couldn't see it, but whatever. That really didn't matter to me at the moment. I looked to the clock then to the three still arguing guys.

"Well I can see why Carla left." I commented though no one reacted.

The next day was pretty much the same besides the fact that everyone was leaving. Hotels were clearing out at the end of the day. People were finally packing up and going back wherever they had come from. That left me with the opportunity to leave and pretend that I was going back so some other place. Now I didn't have to make up excuses for why I was gone late into the night that one night. Whatever I said they bought so it was ok I guess. Maybe I could move into a hotel and say I was going to stick around for a little while so I wouldn't get stuck in the traffic, which picked up as people started leaving, or something. Then I wouldn't be alone for a little longer. Why not? It was worth a shot, wasn't it? Then again it would look a bit odd for me to still be wearing what I usually do... I guess I was going to 'leave' and be alone.

"Well I guess we'll see you next year then?" Dave asked.

"I better see you next year." Jake cut in.

"Maybe. It's a possibility." I Responded.

"What? Are you not coming next year?" Carla asked with a frown.

I shrugged. "I might not."

"Nope. You're coming next year. I just decided. You're going to come back whether you want to or not. If you don't I'll find you and drag you here myself." Jake proclaimed.

"Yeah good luck with that." I smirked.

Chances were they'd never see me again. And if they did they probably wouldn't know it was me.

"Well I've got to get going. See ya."

This was boring and just plain out lonely. Now that I didn't have those four idiots to entertain me I was bored and that empty space was back. I walked the halls of the not so quiet hotel that night. Time for me to go hunting. I feared that I'd lose it if I didn't go out tonight. I skipped one night since I left those equaled two nights. I didn't want to skip another. I exited out into the cool night air. I chose a different neighborhood than really didn't need anymore drama over there. I walked up the driveway of one of the richer looking houses. They would be the next. I easily got in. Apparently someone doesn't know how to lock windows.

I moved through the halls silently as possible on the hard marble floors. I looked at the pictures on the walls. A family of three. Two kids and a single mother. Looks like mommy is a rich gal. Two boys. Twins. Oh fun. Playing a game of hide and go seek in a maze like house. I quickly found the twins room. Seriously. Why have such a big house if you're only going to use two of the rooms? All it does is cost you money.

This was just too easy! They all had gone down far too easily. They hadn't even known I was there. Wiping the blood on my dagger on the mothers bed I headed out. This was far too boring. It was hardly a distraction. I guess I was going to have to hit another house. But where to go? Meh. I'll just get the one next door. That'll get the cops thinking. They'll be all 'da fock?' They'd think it was a message or something. Idiots. I exited through the front door like I always did. That was always fun. Why? I don't know. It just is. I walked to the sidewalk and stopped. The one on the right or the one on the left? The one on the right looked too cheerful for my tastes. All the flowers and the fake animals.

I started toward it, but stopped. Wait a second...

"..."

I turned toward my new hunter. I smirked.

"Hey, EJ."

"Have fun in there?" Eyeless Jack asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Not really. They were boring." I responded.

Jack allowed a small jagged toothed smile to grace his features. "Looks like you can finally hold up a conversation."

"..." I watched him carefully.

"Did beating down Jeff help?"

Well yeah.

"A lot." I admitted.

Jack's battle ready position slackened.

"I still can't believe You did that. He was half dead by the time Smile led us to him."

"So he's still alive?" I silently swore."He's gonna kill me." I muttered to myself.

Next time we met up he wasn't going to fall for anything. He was going to attack and that would be it. Oh well... I had a better chance against him than I did the Rake. The Rake was scary as h_ll.

"So are you ready to come back?" Jack asked.

Uh no. There was no way I was going back there. I'd have to face Masky. Then there was Jeff. He'd rip out my guts then leave me to drown in my own blood. Assuming this wasn't a trick to get me to come back for an easier kill.

I shook my head. "No."

That jagged smile of his faded. "No? Just what do you hope to gain out here?"

"..."

What did I hope to gain? What else besides my own freedom? What else besides a cure for the empty space?

"Staying here isn't going to help you."

"You don't know anything."

"Running away from the problem isn't going to solve it."

"Quit acting like you know what's going on. I'm going to figure it out on my own." I glowered.

"What if you can't?"

"I can!"

"What if you can't?! What then?!"

"..."

"It would be best for everyone if you just came back."

"..."

"Everyone's worried we're going to have to kill you."

"..."

"Masky's falling apart-"

"Masky?" I could feel that empty space ache and that just fueled my bad mood.

"Yeah. He's having a mental breakdown or something-"

"Let him fall apart." I muttered.

"What?"

"He's not my problem anymore."

"... Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"..."

My response was drawing into a battle stance. My dagger ready.

"Fine. I see how it is."

With that the fight started. This should be easier than the fight with Jeff. Jack dashed forward like expected. His attempt to strike me was halted when I simply slashed at him with the dagger. The blade however only cut the air. The fight was getting nowhere and that was easy to see after a while. We were just entering in a strike here and there and dodging. Neither of us had landed a hit. Not even once and that was rather annoying. Then Jack did something rather unexpected. He pulled a Masky move and tackled me. I quickly retaliated by driving the dagger into his shoulder. Or should I say tried. I just cut it before he caught my wrist. We fought over the dagger. Punching and kicking. I was very unwilling to let go however.

This wasn't as intense as the fight with Jeff, but it was rather difficult. Considering the fact that he had a larger muscle build than I did. Not by much really, but it was enough. Probably because he ate his victims alive and they were all bound to put up a fight.

"Just let it go and give up!"

My response was once again trying to kick him off. His grip on my wrist loosened just enough for me to rip free. I made another attempt at driving the blade into his shoulder. He seemed to be struggling not to cry out when it hit it's mark. Taking the chance I had I actually, Finally kicked him off. Winding my free arm around his neck I placed the blade on his side. Positioning it so that I could drive the blade under his ribcage if necessary. Neither of us moved for a minute. There was wind blew slightly as if to signal that this needed to end before someone noticed the scene. However... Could I do it? Could I finish him?

As I thought the questions over Jack moved up his mask to show his sharp jagged teeth and before I could react sunk them into my arm. I drove the dagger into his side and with that I got my answer. No. I couldn't. Hissing like some animal I ripped my arm away and got back. Well that hurt! Another hunter down. Holding my arm I took a couple of steps back like he was going to jump back up though I knew he wouldn't. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't attack again with that wound, right? Turning I headed down the street. I really didn't want to stick around and find out if anyone had heard. Most likely someone did.

My pace quickened upon hearing the sound of pursuit. I however refused to look back. I guess I overestimated his intelligence and underestimated his endurance. I whipped around once we were a good distance away and hidden by the slightly taller buildings. My dagger ready. I stopped. How the- I froze. Shocked. No. This couldn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

How could this be happening? This was bad. A witness and it had to be him. I had to kill him now, didn't I? How could I though? We were both panting a bit from the running. He seemed stunned and not sure what to say now that he had caught up to me. Now that we were face to face he wasn't sure what to say or couldn't say what he had planned to say. After what seemed like forever he spoke.

"So... You?"

The question was incomplete, but I understood. I sighed. I couldn't. No I couldn't kill him.

I shook my head. "I don't have time for you."

With that I turned to leave. "Wait." He stopped me.

I looked back to see the triumphant smirk smile hybrid on his face.

"Why are you stopping me? Do you wish for death?"

"No." He replied. "I just want to know what's going on between the proxies."

"Well aren't you... reckless." I commented.

"I'll give you a place to stay if you tell me."

I smiled. "Inviting a killer into your home? What makes you think I'll let you live?"

"You didn't kill us last time."

"What makes you think this time won't be different? You know now."

"I don't. So are you coming or not?"

"... Sure. Why not?"

He smiled and we headed back where we had come from.

"I'm guessing that was your neighborhood?"

"Yeah..." Jake responded. " So do you mind if I bring Mark into this?" He asked once we got there. Just like expected it wasn't far from where our fight had taken place.

"Not unless you mind dragging him down with you." I responded while I continued to argue with myself mentally.

I had to kill him, but how could I? How could I kill either of them? They made my empty space go away. It vanished while I was with them. While I knew I had a place to go back to and people to go back to. They were normal people but they didn't drag me along on stupid little adventures that could get us killed then have me take the fall so they didn't get in trouble. It didn't take long for Mark to get here.

"What is it?! What's the emergency?!" I could hear him from the other room.

I watched as they came in. Mark gave me an odd look when he saw me.

"Huh? What are you-? Ok what's going on?" He demanded of the two of us.

I stayed silent and let Jake to the talking. "He's Hoody!"

Mark didn't lose that confused look of his. "Yeah? So? So were you."

"No! I mean he's the real thing! I saw him fighting another proxy! I saw him fighting Eyeless Jack! And -"

"Wait wait wait!"

"You know how your neighbor's were killed?!" Jake continued though he had told him to basically stop talking. "I bet he did it since he was living with you at the time! Less than a block down, you know the Johnsons?! They're dead! He killed them!"

So basically once Mark had gotten Jake to calm down and explain the situation calmly Mark started freaking out. It took a while for the two of them to calm down, but once my silence finally made it clear I wasn't talking until they shut up they calmed. They were still as entertaining as ever.

"So did you kill them?" Mark leaned forward, eager to hear the reply.

"If I told you I'd Have to kill you."

"We won't tell!" They both raged once again.

"... Fine." I sighed. "I'll still have to kill you both eventually anyway. Yeah, but why does it matter?"

"So was he with you?" Mark pressed like he hadn't heard the 'I have to kill you' part of the answer.

"Who?" I asked though I probably already knew who he was talking about.

"Masky! Who else?!"

"... No. He wasn't." I replied icily.

The two were quiet for a bit, but their curiosity got the best of them as it seemed.

"... Um...You two having... a fight or something?" Jake asked.

"I just got sick being his d_mned tool." I growled.

"So what about Eyeless Jack? I thought that-"

I held up a hand to stop him. I might as well tell them now since they were going to keep asking until I told them anyway. "He came to drag me back like Jeff the Killer had."

"What? Drag you back-"

"Not done." I interrupted. "I left without consent so Slenderman's been sending others after me. I don't want to go back so it ends up as a fight for my life."

They were silent for another moment.

"So you're on the run then?"

"Yeah." I simply said in response.

The two looked at each other.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"I just got sick of Masky's crap and left and I ended up liking the taste of freedom I received."

"So what do you plan to do now? I mean now that you're... out?" Mark decided to question.

I thought for a moment. "Look for something I'm lacking. Look for something fun to do. I never really thought about it. I just wanted to get away."

I couldn't believe myself. I mean here I was spilling my guts to these two. I would definitely have to kill them now... But they could be trusted couldn't they? No they can't! Now that they know they'll use that to their advantage and they'll just use you! No they're not like Masky. They won't do anything to harm you. No they will! That's been their plan all along! You need to kill them now! No you don't. They'll keep it all a secret. They'll tell every living soul! No they can be trusted. You can't trust anyone! You can trust them. You're on your own now! You have them. You have no one and that's why they need to die! They fill the empty space that's proof enough. Masky did the same thing and look how that turned out! They're different. Kill them! Keep them close. Kill them! Do it do it now! You could have friends who won't turn on you in an instant.

"This is so cool."

"I know. I was right though. It was Hoody who killed them and he was alone And he was sick of Masky." Jake smirked.

"So what?" Mark scowled.

I stood and they both looked at me. I have to kill them. Now. Now or never.

"I have to go." I started toward the door.

"What? Why? I offered to let you stay, remember?" Jake questioned with that oh so familiar determined look on his face. "And you accepted."

"Yeah I know, but they'll be coming… I like the little gang you have and I'd rather not have you getting killed because I hung around." The hell was wrong with me lately?!

"So? They don't know and it should take them a while to find you anyway, right?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side like some confused dog.

"You guys are idiots. Letting a killer into your house is one thing, but now its like you're putting a target on your house now. Heck your lives."

The two said nothing. Just giving those determined stares. I sighed and sat back down with another comment on how the two were a couple of absolute morons. They just smirked and I got bombarded with questions about the other proxies. Some I could tell others I denied them making them frown and glare. I however told them it was for their own good not to know.

* * *

The two slept in that day. Probably due to the fact that they were up all night with me. Just asking all of these questions. Ranging from hobbies to origins. Lots and lots of talking on my part. I had been up all night and I was obviously still up. I was having a difficult time trying to adjust to the times here. Sleeping at night and staying awake during the day. Difficult when you've spent most of your life doing the opposite. Maybe if I stayed up all day now I'd be able to sleep tonight and switch my sleeping habits much quicker.

This sucked… I was so tired, but what was I suppose to do? I had no options with this really. So I decided to make breakfast. Not exactly the equivalent of their lives or anything, but it was a start. Then again not even a life equals a life. We all have different values I guess.

-MASKY- I was pacing again and once again annoying the hell out of everyone else in the room. The door opened and everyone's attention went to the slowly opening door. The tension was killing me, but I waited. Not sure if knowing what had happened would be a good thing or a bad thing. Had he killed him? He had better of not killed my Hoody. I swear I would strike him down where he stood even if it would mean my own death if he did. EJ stepped in rather unsteadily and once again covered in blood. Looking like he had just gutted a deer with his bare hands like after every kill and my heart sank. Blood dripped out from under his mask. No. He f_cking killed him! No! He was dead! He was so dead!

"Did you kill that b_stard?!" Jeff demanded from his reclined position.

"No you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." I pleaded though I knew that wouldn't change the outcome.

No response. He fell to the ground and coughed. His body shook as his arms struggled to keep him up as he coughed. Just like that Slenderman stood and we all noticed how much paler he was. That meant Hoody was still alive and he still had a chance.

"He…. got away." Jack slowly lifted his mask to show his mouth and spat on the carpet floor.

Slenderman sighed. "I guess I'll have to take care of this now."

"No." Jack coughed. "We all just need to leave him the f_ck alone. He'll come back if we just let him think."

"Leave him alone? He tried to kill both of us! Why should we let him come back?! He needs to be taken out now before he does become a problem!" Jeff argued.

"Just shut up!" I shouted. "You don't know anything!"

"Neither do you!"

"Idiot." Jack pushed himself up. "He didn't try to kill us. He left us alive. He had the chance to kill us, but left us with just enough damage so we couldn't follow. I shouldn't have attacked, but… That smell of fresh blood." Jack shuttered.

"I would have died if Smile hadn't of found me!"

"It was necessary." Jack shrugged then winced at the pain from the wound we couldn't see.

"Necessary?!"

"Enough. Lets just get that wound taken care of." Slenderman interrupted.

"Then what?" I asked.

"... We wait."

**Short I know, but it was necessary. I just want to know whether people would be too offended if I made Zalgos and his lackeys the bad guys in this whole thing. Or kind of like a Rivalry thing…. Or something.**


	6. Chapter ending Part A

**This is the first ending for my short little story. The alternate ending is for the MaskyXHoodie people, but you'd still have to read this one at least until you see Hoodie- which is right after Masky's view. So goode luck.**

I walked under the streetlights. I caught some slight movement in my peripheral vision. I didn't even bother looking at it for I knew once I did it would vanish. That was usually how we worked. I however would not fall for it. I would keep looking straight ahead and go right to my destination. I shivered. It was starting to feel a bit cold now. looks like someone was closing in. Who would Slendy have sent? Masky? Pfft. I'd kick his ass and be done with it. Or could I? I couldn't kill him... But I'd kick his ass. Yeah. I could do that. Jeff would be a bit harder. He Was a killer. He could take me out. In all the times we had sparred I never beat him once. I mean you stab the guy in the stomach and he acts like he wasn't even stabbed. He gets so into it that he doesn't even notice it at all. That is until the end of the fight. Then he swears like it's the end of the world or something. I stopped noticing the stalled figure to the right of me just outside the light of the street light. I stood in the center of the light like it would protect me.

"Finally calm?" Came the voice.

I mentally swore. He came here himself, huh? I guess he thought I was far too dangerous since I almost slit Masky's throat. I turned to glare at him under my mask. I could feel my anger starting to build again. Why? I didn't understand.

"Leave Me Alone."

"Still? I guess it makes sense. It's hard to heal from an emotional wound. Which is why I always prefered physical. They always vanish after a while."

"Oh yeah? Just what do you know about it?!" I demanded.

The light above my head flickered. I felt so... agitate. Furious. I don't understand why... I felt like crying again and that just made me even more resentful. I didn't like feeling like this. I just wanted it to stop. Slendy looked at the light that was viciously flickering above me then back to me.

"Try to calm down."

"..."

He had the nerve to order me around now?! Bastard! I was a rogue proxy now and I wasn't going to give up my freedom so quickly and easily! When the light didn't quit its violent flickering he spoke again.

"Deep breaths."

"Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!"

Just like that the light exploded. Glass rained down. Slendy was unfazed by this however. I wrenched a shard of glass from my shoulder. I flinched at the pain from my forearm start to flare up again. Looks like I aggravated it too much and now it was open again. I quietly swore. Slendy sighed and took a step forward as I continued to pull shards of glass from my hoodie. I reacted quickly by pointing the glass shard that was currently in my hand at him.

"Don't you come near me!"

"You need to calm down so I can help you."

"Just stay away!"

I threw the shard at him. At least that had been the plan. I threw it at the ground instead. I couldn't even do that?! I couldn't kill Masky and now I couldn't even bring myself to chuck a shard of glass at him. The shard exploded on the hard concrete ground.

"This isn't you. Just try and think about everything thats happened so far. Are any of those acts you? Was it you that held that dagger to Masky's throat or was it you that pulled it away? Think."

I took a step back. Me? Of course it was! I want to kill him, but I can't. Why not. No shut up!

"You don't know anything about me!"

I turned and bolted in the other direction. I closed my eyes tightly to prevent any tears from falling. I won't. Never. Not in front of him. Not in front of anyone. Ever. I slowed down the next street. He stood on the next corner ahead of me. I darted down the next alley. It was narrow. It connected with several other alleys. I looked down each one. The one on the right he was there. I went left. I slowed to a stop. I froze and looked back. He stood just a few feet away. How does he do that? He held out his arms like he was waiting for me run into them and let him take me back. I started running again though I knew it was useless. Nothing I did would prevent the inevitable. I soon met a brick wall. I placed my hands on it like that would make it any less real. I knew he was behind me. Why wouldn't he be? I turned just as I felt his arms wrap around me. Just like that I broke down. Once it started I couldn't stop myself. I sobbed on his shoulder, staining his suit with tears.

"It was me! I tried to kill him! I couldn't do it though so I ran! It was all me! It hurts and I- I- I'm so confused!" I sobbed.

I didn't know how long we were there and honestly I didn't really care. I really was broken, wasn't I? I was doing all sorts of things that I wouldn't normally do. Trying to kill Masky. Avoiding people. I was letting my emotions get the best of me. And now this. I never get like this. Ever. I just didn't understand.

"I'm so sorry... I snapped and I..." I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly to try to stop my tears. "I'm sorry."

"You're just tired. That's all. Honestly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

I repeated that I was sorry over and over again like that would take it all back. But something like that happening was impossible and I knew it.

"Alright. Hang on. We've got a long walk back."

Walk back? No! No I couldn't! I tried to kill him! I couldn't go back! I tried pulling back, but he held me there.

"I can't! I tried to kill him! I can't! Don't you understand?! I was the one who tried to kill him. I was going to kill him... I was going to kill him... I almost did it, but my morals got in the way... I was going to kill him. I was really going to kill him..."

"You stopped yourself. That should be enough. It's enough for Masky. He's been a complete wreck after 'he let you go' and 'everything was his fault.' He's waiting now and I suggest we don't make him wait any longer than he has to."

He... He was waiting... for me? Waiting for me... to come back? Why? I tried to kill him... I put up no fight this time as he lifted me. I was tired, wasn't I?... I stayed up all day in the human world instead of sleeping like I should have been. Maybe... I could just...

…

SLENDY- I was surprised. He admitted that it was him. He admitted that it wasn't some darker side taking over and it was him. I guess that was what made him so calm most the time. He had the sense to figure it out. Not on his own however. Who knew what would have happened if I hadn't of shown up? Lifting the drifting proxy I headed back. Never did he once stir on the way back. Hopefully this would put both of them at peace. Masky lit up at the sight of the door opening. He jumped from his spot on the couch in the main room.

"Is he ok?" Masky demanded.

MASKY- "Is he ok?"

I was uneasy about that fact that my friend was brought back unconscious and covered in blood. That was much more blood than there had been before. The knife had just cut his forearm. Now he was covered in cuts.

"He should be fine. Just try not to wake him."

"What happened? He's covered in blood."

"A streetlight broke." Was all he said as he moved toward the stairs with my unconscious friend.

"A streetlight broke?" I repeated. "How?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be because he was fighting Slendy.

"He just got a little too upset. That's all." He replied as I followed him up.

"He got pissed." I said putting it together. For some reason lights seemed to get all wacky when he got angry.

"Yes. I trust you can take care of him?"

"Yes." I said without any hesitation.

Without another word he pulled a dagger from Hoodie's pocket and exited with it. I sat at the side of the bed and looked over his sleeping form... So much blood. I yawned. I felt tired as well. I had slept little and woke early to the sound of Slendy heading out. I had known he was going to head out so I had crashed on the couch. I had tried to convince him to let me come, but like expected I was forbid. So I waited. I waited for him to return with my friend. He wouldn't mind, right? Well maybe he would, but I already had the proof I need to know that he wouldn't kill me. He said that he couldn't. The lights might flicker, but I would take the consequences of my actions gladly.

HOODIE- "Mmm."

I snuggled into the warmth. It felt nice to be laying down in a bed. This had been the first sleep I had that wasn't clouded with the fog of that hall. I almost let myself fall back to sleep, but like I normally do I caught something off. I started thinking. I felt the warmth on my back mostly. I opened my eyes. I was surprised to find that I was... in someones embrace. I looked back slowly. How the-? When did-?

"Masky, what are you doing?!"

He jolted awake.

"Oh hey. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"What are you doing in my bed?! Let me go!"

He seemed a bit disappointed.

"I can't just let you go. Not until you listen to me."

"Fine." I huffed.

"I'm sorry. I'm your best friend and I didn't stand by you when you got chewed out for something that I pushed you into. You were suffering and I was just worried about not getting in trouble. You've always stood by me and I left you behind. I'm sorry." I heard his voice crack. "I Am sorry. I really am. It was all my fault. Everything. I let you down on multiple occasions. I failed you as a friend. I promise I'll stand by you from now on. I promise I'll never let you down again. Can you ever forgive me?"

I sighed. "Of course I can. It really isn't me to not. Now can you let go of me?"

He tightened his grip.

"Don't want to. If I do you vanish again."

"I won't vanish." I reassured.

Dang. Slendy was right. He did become a complete wreck when I left.

"Promise me that you'll stop hurting my friend. Promise me you'll stop hurting yourself. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my friend ever again."

"You won't lose me." I rolled my eyes. "Now let go."

"..."

"Let go or you're going to get it."

"You're no fun."

Wham!

"Ow!"

He landed rather hard on the floor after I kicked him out of the bed. Literally kicked out of the bed.

"I warned you. You can't say I didn't."

He chuckled. "Yeah I know. You're much stronger than you look though."

"Psh."

We looked to the door when there was a solid knock.

"Masky! Dinner!"

I sighed. Masky laughed when my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." I whined and he laughed again.

"Lets go get dinner then. Oh right. Wanna get the movie night tradition started up again?"

"Why not? I'll get it started up tomorrow."

"No you won't."

I tilted my head to the side to show my confusion since he couldn't see my face under my mask.

"Not without me. I'm going to help you this time."

I smiled. "Alright."


	7. Chapter ending Part B

**This is the alternate ending for those MaskyXHoodie lovers. Yeah I know I need to get a life and I would, but the problem is that they don't sell them at Walmart.**

HOODIE- "Mmm."

I snuggled into the warmth. It felt nice to be laying down in a bed. This had been the first sleep I had that wasn't clouded with the fog of that hall. I almost let myself fall back to sleep, but like I normally do I caught something off. I started thinking. I felt the warmth on my back mostly. I opened my eyes. I was surprised to find that I was... in someones embrace. I looked back slowly. How the-? When did-?

"Um... Uh... Masky?" I asked unsure of how to continue. "Masky?"

I shifted my position. Trying to escape the embrace without waking him. I failed at that though. He stirred.

"Hmm? You awake?"

"...Yeah." I replied quietly.

I tried to kill him. I didn't understand how anyone could be ok with that. He was smiling. I could tell. How? I don't know.

"Well morning sleepy head. It's about time you woke up. You've been out ever since Slendy brought you back this morning."

"Wasn't morning. It was night in the human world." I muttered.

"Psh... So what? It's when we get up and play so it's morning." He replied and I stayed silent. "So you hungry?"

"..." Well maybe a little, but...

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing... I..." I stopped.

"What? Are those cuts bothering you or something?"

I shook my head.

"Then what is it?"

"I..." I bit my lip.

"What?" He pressed and I could tell he was curious now.

I struggled to turn in his tight embrace. Once done I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry."

'What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you... crying?"

"I'm so sorry."

I felt his embrace tighten around me.

"Hoodie, please don't. It's alright. It's alright. I promise. Just please stop. I don't like this. I don't like it when you cry."

"I tried to kill you."

"That wasn't you."

"It was me. I was going to kill you. How can you forgive me so easily? It wasn't a small thing that can be forgotten and overlooked."

"You stopped yourself and that's all I need. Now quit torturing yourself with that. Please just stop hurting my friend. Stop hurting yourself."

"..."

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"..."

I didn't understand at all. What was his problem?... Maybe he wasn't the one with the problem. Maybe the one with the problem was me. I was the one who snapped after all and I was the one that almost killed him. He was the one who had to wait for me this time. It was reversed and I was always ready to go back to how things were. I was always ready to forgive him for leaving and move on. Now... he was ready to forgive me and move on now that I came back?

"Can't you just be satisfied by the fact that I forgive you?"

Could I be satisfied with that? No. There was no way I could be. No matter what I did I'd always be haunted with the fact that I tried to kill him. The simple fact that I was This close to killing Masky. So...

"..." I shook my head and he sighed.

"You can't, huh? What will satisfy you then?" He asked in a voice I hadn't heard him use before.

It was... I don't know how to describe it. It kind of made me uneasy, but then again everything was putting me on edge lately anyway.

"I promised I'd take care of you. How can we fix this?" He asked me to which I did an awkward shrugging motion in his tight embrace.

"..."

"I have an idea."

He shifted his position slightly. Placing his hand under my chin he gently made me look at him. When did he... remove his mask? I felt my face heat a bit. He had a smile on his face. He moved my mask up blinding me.

"Mask- Mmph?" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine.

I blinked in surprise. Now my face felt like it was on fire. I took a second to recover from my surprise to close my eyes and enjoy it. Any hate and anger that I felt toward him in the back of my mind melted. Was this what I needed to feel ok again? I... The empty space seemed to be closed up again. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt his hand on my side. My hand quickly gripped his wrist when he traced his fingers down my side. He smiled under my lips.

"Oh that's right." He murmured before bringing me into another long kiss.

I gripped his wrist tighter. "Masky, don't-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

I giggled when he tickled my side playfully. My grip on his wrist weakened as I tried to escape.

"St-stop. L-let me go." I laughed.

"Oh no. I'm never letting you go again." He replied deviously moving under my shirt to my stomach before quitting and kissing me again.

This I liked much better.

"Does this satisfy you?" He asked quietly after a while.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He smiled and whispered in my ear.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this. I was always too afraid to do this or said this." I felt his hot breath caressing my ear. "I love you."

"Masky." I was unable to say anything else due to my own surprise.

I- I was happy? I was really happy? I was actually happy?

"I love you so much. I guess it hurt both of us to be around each other, huh? I didn't really want to drag you into everything, but I was kind of doing everything I could do just to be close to you. Pathetic, huh?"

"You... love ME?"

This had to be too good to be true. He had to be just messing with me right? I was just dreaming or something. I was going to wake up and none of this was going to be real. My smile dropped. I could feel that empty space coming back. There was no way he loved Me.

"Wh-what? Shit I'm freaking you out aren't I? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that right away."

I still couldn't see anything, but I didn't need to, to know that he also dropped his happy attitude.

"You love ME? You don't mean that." I frowned.

"I'm not lying."

"..."

"I love you, Hoodie. How can I prove that to you?"

"..."

"Hoodie, please don't go back to that silence. It hurts and I don't like it. I lose you that way. I can't deal with that again. I let you go and everything was all my fault I know, but I won't let you go so easily this time. I won't. Not this time. You can reject me if you want, but that won't change anything. I'll stay by you through it all this time. I'll do what I promised to do and take care of you. I'll protect you. I love you so much."

I could practically feel the hurt in his voice. Did he really mean all of this? I guess I'd just have to take a chance.

"Masky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Right when I said that he kissed me again. I felt my heartbeat pick up when he started pulling off my hoodie. We both jumped at the knock on the door.

"Masky! Dinner!"

I pulled my mask back down to see his smile right before he put his own mask back into place.

"I guess we'll have to continue next time."

I smiled. "No more tickling though."

"You're no fun... Hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of."


End file.
